Mr Ishida
by M.Moon90
Summary: "El poder de la seducción no es para todos... hay que saber en donde tocar, y en este juego, créame Señorita Takenouchi...todo se vale"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

 _Julio de 2014_

 _Odaiba, Japón._

Dio un sorbo a su champán y contempló el evento en el que se encontraba. En los últimos dos años Sora Takenouchi de 25 años se había convertido en una diseñadora de reconocimiento. Había sido invitada a una exposición de fotografías de desnudo artístico. Lo extraño era que la invitación le había llegado vía correo hasta su departamento (sintió curiosidad debido al anonimato de la misma). Sin embargo, supuso que por haber ganado renombre en los últimos dos años se debería a algún diseñador o colega de la universidad.

Se sentía un poco extraña al estar en un evento de tal magnitud en el cual no conocía a ningún invitado. La verdad era, que había asistido por curiosidad a saber que era lo que el destino tenía planeado para ella, por que, a decir verdad eso era algo que la caracterizaba.

Miró las obras con algo de desconfianza y continuó su camino, desnudos y desnudos de diferentes mujeres, de diferentes tamaños y formas, algunas delgadas otras más robustas. Debía de admitir que las chicas eran guapas y de buena proporción.

Sora suspiró y decidió que lo mejor largarse del lugar, de seguro se había tratado de alguna broma e inclusive peor… de una equivocación de destinatario (cosa extraña ya que la carta poseía su nombre). Salió del evento y miró las calles, estaban muy transitadas para ser las 11:00 pm. Tardaría años en coger un taxi. Pensó en caminar hasta la estación de metro, pero inmediatamente desechó la idea al mirar sus tacones –que por cierto quedaban geniales con su vestido negro-. Pero antes de poder pensar en otra alternativa una voz masculina la detuvo.

\- Señorita Takenouchi, la noche es joven, no me dirá que ya tiene pensado en irse.

Sora volteó y encontró a un Joven de casi metro noventa, rubio, musculoso, se notaba seguro de sí mismo, vestía de negro y tenía unos ojos azules muy penetrantes que se acercaba a ella. El hombre era tremendamente atractivo, tanto, que la dejo sin palabras ¿Cómo era que sabía su nombre?

-Disculpe, no lo conozco- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Él sonrió de lado y ella tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Yamato Ishida- dijo estirando su mano elegante con el puño blanco enmarcando la manga gris de su chaqueta de diseño.

Sora miró su mano con desconfianza pero finalmente se decidió acercar su mano y fue él el que la cogió con suma seguridad. Sora sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, no sabía si se debía a que estaba estrechando la mano con un extraño sumamente sexy o por esa colonia que usaba tan embriagante. Ella pensó que debía de ser pecado el oler tan bien.

-Sora Takenouchi- indicó ella cuando él soltó su mano

\- Lo sé- mencionó sonriendo de lado. Ella lo miró un tanto extrañada sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando – Fui yo el que la invite a este evento Señorita Takenouchi-

Sora abrió los ojos sorprendida, se estremeció por completo y se sintió un poco incomoda ¿Cómo era posible que un extraño supiera su dirección y nombre completo como para hacerle una invitación a un evento extraño de pinturas de desnudos?

-Sé lo que piensa señorita Takenouchi y no debe de sentirse intimidada, recuerde que su nombre ha ido tomando popularidad estos últimos meses- continuó -Y ahora que nos conocemos- mencionó señalándola y luego a él mismo –me apetece preguntarle a ¿Dónde se dirigía?

Ella volvió a tragar saliva.

-A mi apartamento- dijo desconfiada.

-Es peligroso para una mujer andar sola por la noche en medio de la ciudad ¿No cree Señorita Takenouchi?- Sus ojos recorrieron todo su cuerpo. Sora maldijo el vestido negro que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y ese escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación –Sobre todo para una mujer como usted- esto último lo dijo en un tono más bajo –Lo ideal sería que me deje llevarla a su casa.

-¿Y usted?- preguntó Sora con un tono firme- ¿Cómo sé que realmente su nombre es Yamato Ishida?

-Tiene razón- El rubio volvió a sonreír de lado y sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos, metió su mano derecha a su bolsillo y sacó una tarjeta entregándosela a la pelirroja. Ella la miró… era gris con letras negras Ishida Yamato además, en la misma tarjeta tenía grabado un número telefónico y el nombre de la empresa que supuso que era de él ya que tenía su nombre –Puede quedársela.

Sora sonrió.

-Muy bien Señor Ishida- metió la tarjeta a su bolso –creo que con eso es suficiente, aunque estaría más satisfecha si viniera con alguna fotografía- lo dijo mirándolo desafiante aún con su sonrisa.

-Descuide Señorita Takenouchi, le aseguro que mi pasatiempo de asesino serial ya pasó, lo juro- Sora dejó de sonreír y su semblante reflejó seriedad y miedo –Es broma- el rubio comenzó a reír –Que fácil es ponerte nerviosa, espera aquí... iré por el carro.

Dicho esto el rubio desapareció de su vista, Sora quedó plasmada y estática ¿Qué hacer? Su madre siempre le había dicho que hablar con extraños era peligroso y _Rayos…_ ¿Qué pensaría su madre si supiera que se encontraba a punto de subir al carro de un completo desconocido? Cuya única información que tenía era una absurda tarjeta y su supuesto nombre... sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un sorprendente Audi r8 color negro se parqueó enfrente suyo. _Ishida tiene un cierto problema con los colores obscuros_ , pensó la pelirroja cuando lo vio salir del lado de piloto yendo a la puerta del copiloto para abrirla formalmente. Ella se mordió el labio, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y con determinación entró al carro...

- _Dios… ¿qué he hecho?-_ Pensó la pelirroja.

Sora le dio las indicaciones de cómo llegar a su departamento, luego de 5 minutos de trayecto ella se encontraba en silencio al igual que él _¿Cómo era posible sentirse tan jodidamente bien en el carro de un completo extraño?_ Arriesgándose, la pelirroja volteó a verlo… De perfil, Yamato tenía una nariz recta que lo hacía ver demasiado guapo para su salud mental. Su semblante era serio y parecía que conocía bien Odaiba ya que no le preguntó nada más después de la última indicación. El olor de su fragancia comenzaba a afectarla… _Necesitaba salir de ese automóvil._

Fijando su vista de nuevo a la carretera comenzó a sentirse cómoda, su auto y el asiento de cuero eran agradables bajo la fina tela de su vestido negro. La música también era buena pese a que iba en sonido apenas audible, sin embargo, Sora necesitaba respuestas. Decidida comenzó…

-Señor Ishida- El rubio volteó a verla rápido indicándole que continuara con la mirada- Emmm… esto… ¿Por qué decidió contactarme para ir a ese evento?- Él se sorprendió y luego sonrió de lado – _Deja de hacer eso…-_ pensó la pelirroja, sintiéndose acalorada.

-Simple… quiero un traje.

-¿Un traje?- la chica se sorprendió.

-Si un traje, eres diseñadora ¿no?

-Claro. Pero…sabes que diseño solo para mujeres ¿no?- debatió Sora.

-Siempre es bueno iniciar nuevos proyectos Señorita Takenouchi.

Sora ya no dijo nada, prácticamente se quedó muda, miró de rápido a Ishida y se concentró en el traje que portaba el rubio…era fino, demasiado para ser sinceros ¿Cómo era posible que quisiera un traje pudiendo comprar uno de un mejor diseñador? Prefirió no seguir indagando, de seguro era una broma pesada y en cualquier rato saldrían las cámaras, de cierta manera le molestó.

Cuando llegaron a la zona departamental. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Sora seguía un tanto inquieta por la respuesta absurda que le había dado Yamato. De todas formas, tenía que salir de ahí…

-Gracias por traerme- comenzó la pelirroja, Yamato apretó un botón y los seguros se quitaron. Cuando estuvo a punto de salir del carro él la detuvo del brazo, Sora lo miró extrañada buscando respuesta…

-Lo siento- susurró –No tenía planeado que el encuentro se diera de esta manera. Llegue tarde al evento y…- el rubio tomo un silencio como si estuviese pensando que decir, luego de un momento la miró directamente a los ojos –Cuídate Sora Takenouchi ¿Tienes las llaves de tu departamento? Tienes mi numero… avísame cuando estés dentro por favor, estaré aquí esperando.

-Buenas noches Señor Ishida- Sora salió del auto y se dirigió a la entrada del edificio, sintió como los ojos de Ishida se clavaban en ella mientras caminaba. Cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento se quitó las zapatillas y encendió la luz. Se derrumbó literalmente en la puerta de madera y quedó ahí sentada mirando a la nada, _¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?_ Pensó. Después de su transe recordó _"Estaré aquí esperando"…_

Rápidamente alcanzó su bolso, tomó su celular y la tarjeta gris, escribió un mensaje lo más rápido que sus dedos pudieron al número que estaba impreso y esperó.

" _Que tenga linda noche Señorita Takenouchi, creo que no me equivoque y fue todo un placer conocerla_

 _Atte: Yamato Ishida"_


	2. DUDAS

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

 _ **CAPITULO 2: DUDAS**_

Un nuevo evento de modas se aproximaba… Sora leía con una sonrisa en el rostro la carta que le había entregado su asistente una vez que ella había llegado a su negocio. La carta de colores grises era una invitación a un macro evento que sería realizado en Francia, a finales de Agosto. Al parecer, sería un evento que contaría con invitados de alta gama y ese sería su primera aparición como diseñadora internacional. Se encontraba nerviosa y emocionada, no había palabras para describir el cómo se sentía.

Revisó el sobre y dentro encontró otra carta con una serie de pasos para inscribirse de manera virtual, sin pensarlo dos veces, encendió la computadora y comenzó a hacer su proceso de inscripción, una vez que terminó, recibió un correo en donde se le mencionaba que su proceso había sido realizado con éxito y que dentro de unos días se le mandaría su boleto de vuelo y los datos de su reservación en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Paris. Por si fuera poco, esta experiencia sería todo pagado.

La pelirroja suspiró completamente satisfecha por lo que estaba sucediendo, seguía sin creerlo.

 _-Aun me quedan dos semanas para perfeccionar mis diseños y lucirme con se debe-_ _pensó la pelirroja mientras sacaba de un cajón sus Bocetos y un par de lápices y colores._

Habían pasado alrededor de 50 minutos cuando paró de repente _…_

 _-ISHIDA! ¿Y si el está detrás de todo esto?... No, no creo, el evento es algo formal, él no tiene nada que ver…_

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que tuvo ese encuentro extraño con ese rubio que no conocía, dos semanas en las que no había tenido noticias de él, sin embargo, no había día en el que no pensara en llamarle, aún tenía tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas, sin embargo, ella sabía que no era lo más correcto. "Quiero un traje" le había dicho esa noche, pero ya no se había comunicado por lo que la pelirroja pensó en que todo fue una broma. Entonces ¿Por qué razón no podía quitarse a ese rubio de su cabeza?

TIN

El sonido de su computadora anunciando un nuevo correo la sacó de sus cavilaciones y casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver el nombre del propietario del mensaje, trago salida y observó a su alrededor nerviosa… estaba paranoica, así que corrió a su puerta y puso el seguro, no quería ser interrumpida mientras leía dicho correo, regreso a su asiento y con algo de desconfianza dio click al mensaje.

 _ **DE: ISHIDA ENTERPRISES**_

 _ **ASUNTO: TRAJE**_

 _Buen día Señorita Takenouchi, de seguro se encuentra sorprendida, no la culpo, estuve en un viaje de negocios y lamentablemente me absorbió más tiempo del que esperaba. ¿Recuerda nuestro negocio pendiente? Quiero y necesito ese traje._

 _PD: No logro sacarla de mis pensamientos…_

 _ATTE: I. Yamato._

Sora quedó pasmada tenía los ojos abiertos, estaba sorprendida, volvió a leer el correo… _No logro sacarla de mis pensamientos…_ sintió una corriente eléctrica bajarle desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Luego de darse un tiempo para poder respirar decidió contestar.

 **DE: TAKENOUCHI SORA**

 **ASUNTO: PREGUNTAS**

 _Buen día Señor Ishida, efectivamente, su mensaje me dejó un tanto sorprendida, sin embargo, quisiera preguntarle algo… ¿Cómo consiguió mi correo?_

 _PD: Tengo más preguntas que respuestas_

La pelirroja sintió como su corazón estaba acelerado y su respiración era entrecortada. No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando su computadora sonó anunciando su respuesta…

 _ **DE: ISHIDA ENTERPRISES**_

 _ **ASUNTO: RESPUESTAS**_

 _Entiendo su preocupación Señorita Takenouchi, el correo lo adquirí de internet, puede buscarlo si duda de ello…_

 _PD: con gusto puedo resolver todas las preguntas que tenga, estoy a su COMPLETA disposición…_

 _ATTE: I. Yamato._

Sora volvió a sentir esa descarga en su cuerpo… _COMPLETA…_

 **DE: TAKENOUCHI SORA**

 **ASUNTO: PREGUNTAS 2**

 _Muy bien Señor Ishida, lo lamento, fue solo un momento de paranoia… Con respecto al traje, podremos llegar a un acuerdo en cuanto conteste a mis preguntas…_

1 minuto

5 minutos

10 minutos

20 minutos…

Sora aun no tenía la respuesta de dicho correo, no podía concentrar su atención en otra cosa que no fuera el monitor tonto que tenía enfrente… cuando perdió la paciencia apagó la computadora e intento concentrar su atención de nuevo en esos bocetos, tomó un color y cuando estaba a punto de tocar el diseño su teléfono celular sonó…

 _Llamada entrante_

 _De: Ishida Yamato_

Quedó en shock, sin embargo, tenía que atender…

-Hola…

 _-Señorita Takenouchi, que alegría escucharla…_

-Lo mismo digo, Señor Ishida…-

- _Bueno, Señorita Takenouchi, seré claro, me encuentro afuera de su negocio…_

-¿Qué?- la mujer pegó un brinco al escuchar eso, levantándose de su silla fue directo a su ventana que daba a la calle y efectivamente, ahí estaba el rubio vestido de traje, recargado en su Audi sosteniendo en una mano su celular y la otra la tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón, traía gafas obscuras haciendo juego con su carro y su traje. Sora no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en lo atractivo que se veía.

- _Vine a darte respuestas, así que baja, te invito a comer-_ Colgó.

Sora quedó estática, no sabía que hacer, era la segunda ocasión en la que el hombre la ponía en esa situación, se mordió los labios y calmándose un poco, recogió su abrigo y bolso. Al salir de su oficina se encontró a su asistente a la cual le dijo que volvía en un momento, la chica quedó extrañada por la actitud de su jefa, debido a que ella nunca salía antes de tiempo. La pelirroja al encontrar al rubio caminó hacia él con paso decidido y marcado, haciendo sonar sus zapatillas, el rubio al mirarla sonrió de lado…

-Señorita Takenouchi- dijo el rubio al tenerla en enfrente y mirándola de arriba abajo con descaro añadió -permítame decirle que se ve muy atractiva el día de hoy- el chico fue hasta la puerta de copiloto y la abrió caballerosamente para que la pelirroja entrara…

-Gracias- fue lo único que atinó a decir la chica, se sentía extraña, y sin dudarlo entró al carro con el cual ya estaba familiarizada, el chico le sonrió de lado y al cerrar la puerta fue a su asiento…

-Bien… quieres respuestas y yo un traje, será mejor que nos apresuremos…- dijo esto mientras encendía el carro y arrancaba.

Ella solo asintió mientras dejaba que el olor masculino, el cual olía jodidamente bien, invadiera sus sentidos y enfocando su vista al frente dejó llevarse por la cálida sensación de su compañía…

 _CONTINUARA…._

 _ **Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman un poquito de su tiempo para leer esta historia la cual ha salido de todas mis noches de insomnio :)**_


	3. ¿RESPUESTAS?

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

 **CAPITULO 3: ¿Respuestas?**

Incomodidad…

Si…

Esa era la palabra adecuada para describir el cómo se sentía en ese preciso momento.

Actualmente se encontraba en el restaurante de un hotel prestigioso, del cual, por cierto, había olvidado el nombre. El rubio fue muy amable de ofrecerle asiento y justamente cuando iba a tomar posesión del suyo enfrente de ella, recibió una llamada que, supuso, era importante. Durante esos 5 minutos se dedicó a observar a Yamato mientras este sostenía una plática vía celular. Se le notaba tranquilo, tenía una mano en su bolsillo y la otra se encontraba aferrada a su teléfono mientras miraba a través de un ventanal en el cual se podía observar parte de la ciudad.

Un camarero se acercó a ella y esta pidió cualquier bebida, sin alcohol, por supuesto, para no verse descortés.

Y de nueva cuenta, fijó su vista en aquel hombre. Le intrigaba ese rubio… tan misterioso y seductor. Una parte de ella se encendía de solo pensar en él y la otra, que supuso que era la más racional, le decía que se alejara de él. La chica suspiró mientras observaba como el hombre finalizaba la llamada y se acercaba a su lugar, tomando asiento enfrente de ella. Sin embargo, su mirada seguía fija en su celular…

-¿Negocios?- se aventuró a preguntar la pelirroja, mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

Ishida levantó la cara de su móvil y alzó una ceja.

-Sí, Señorita Takenouchi. Digamos que… mi asistente es un poco paranoica- Dicho eso, el rubio volvió a concentrar su atención en su teléfono.

A Sora le invadió la duda, la golpeo como si un martillo la hubiese sacudido y dentro de su imaginación creó a la asistente de Yamato Ishida tremendamente sexy: Rubia, con pechos grandes, cintura breve y unas enormes caderas haciéndola la mujer más atractiva de mundo. Un _Affaire_. De seguro… Queriendo apartar la idea de su cabeza, dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

El rubio ajeno a todo. Dejó de lado el celular y buscó al mesero para pedirle una copa de vino tinto.

Una vez que el pedido llego a la mesa, el rubio se apoyó en sus codos inclinándose un poco hacia adelante. Ella solo trago saliva al verlo tan concentrado en ella y de un de repente el sonrojo se hizo presente en ella y nuevamente… tomo apresurada otro trago… Ishida solo soltó una risa encantadora.

¡Maldito! ¡Le encantaba verla sufrir!

-Soy soltero, digo, por si tenías la duda- Lo dijo mientras la miraba con sus ojos azules penetrantes.

-No es algo que me quite el sueño- respondió retándolo, mirándolo de la misma manera que él lo hacía.

-Okey- fue lo único que dijo mientras seguía con su sonrisa seductora, tomó un sorbo de su vino y nuevamente fijo tu atención en ella - ¿Y bien Señorita Takenouchi? Estoy preparado… dime tus preguntas.

A la pelirroja le tomó un tiempo calmar todas las emociones que se le comenzaban a acumular por culpa de ese hombre. Tosió un poco, aclaro su garganta e irguió su espalda para comenzar a preguntar.

-Bien, Señor Ishida… primero que nada, me gustaría saber ¿el porqué de mi invitación a una exposición de fotografías de desnudos? ¿Quién le dio mi nombre?, ¿Por qué el interés de un traje? Digo... pudiendo tener- fijó su vista en el traje elegante que poseía - Del diseñador Jonathan Behr, viene a buscarme a mí y…

\- ¡Wow!, tranquila pelirroja- Yamato interrumpió a Sora, ésta solo suspiró al verse detenida en su discurso -Vamos por partes, dije que iba a responder tus preguntas, pero vamos una por una ¿Te parece?

Sora asintió un tanto apenada, sonrojándose al instante.

-Bien- comenzó el Rubio – Todas tus preguntas tienen enlaces. Una con otra- Hizo una pausa mientras bebía de nuevo otro sorbo, la pelirroja lo miró con curiosidad, dándole a entender que necesitaba más que eso… -Shuu Kido – respondió con naturalidad.

La pelirroja quedo perpleja e intento hacer memoria, _Shuu Kido, Shuu Kido…_ pensaba _… acaso, Yamato Ishida se refería a…_

\- ¿Mi profesor de Artes Visuales de la universidad? - preguntó confundida…

-Así es- respondió con total indiferencia el rubio…

Sora estaba confundida, ahora sí que tenía aún más preguntas por hacer.

Shuu Kido había sido su Maestro en la facultad de Artes en la Universidad de Tokyo, si mal no recordaba, él era homosexual y sus interacciones habían sido profesionales y escasas, no recordaba algún tipo de lazo afectivo amistoso… Miró como Yamato bebía de su vino, ¿sería acaso que Ishida también era homosexual?... Esa idea la espantó, aun peor que imaginar a su asistente sexy…

El rubio al verla tan pensativa decidió continuar con su discurso…

-Su hermano, Jou Kido es un socio y gran amigo mío, un día acompañe a Jou a casa de Shuu por unos papeles de la compañía. Él tenía en su sala un enorme cuadro, en él se encontraban retratadas tres mujeres desnudas de espaldas...- Ishida hizo una pausa momentánea, Sora se encontraba perdida en las profundidades de los ojos azules, se dio cuenta de que contenía el aliento, él continuo…- tú eras la chica de en medio, tu silueta me llamó la atención y pregunte a Shuu por ti, el me menciono que tú habías sido su alumna hace algunos años… me acerque y vi tu nombre, venía debajo del cuadro y no dude en investigarte… Supuse que te gustaría ir a ese evento, que… si prestaste atención, el anfitrión era Shuu Kido… lamentablemente ese día por cuestiones de trabajo, no pude llegar a la hora adecuada… Cuando llegue el lugar te busque por todos lados, no fue hasta cuando decidí salir y fue cuando te vi…

La pelirroja no pestañeaba, se encontraba sin palabras… La piel le ardía y se sentía un poco mareada… recordaba que, en algún momento, cuando vieron el desnudo dentro del género artístico, sus compañeros y ella tuvieron que ser retratados, ella se postuló como voluntaria al igual que sus otras dos compañeras. Todo había sido meramente académico, jamás imagino que su profesor homosexual colgaría ese lienzo en la sala de su hogar. Por otra parte, era perturbador que Ishida hubiese investigado acerca de ella… Pero había algo… algo de ese misterio que le agradaba…

-Señorita Takenouchi- continuó en voz baja el rubio y la chica lo miró fijamente – Te considero muy atrayente, no sé. Júzgame loco, pero desde que te vi ese día…en ese maldito cuadro… no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza…- esto lo dijo con voz más suave. La sonrisa que le envió, la mareó por completo -Sé que esto es extraño e inclusive más para mí, pero… _necesito_ conocerte un poco más…

Sora apenas podía respirar. Sentía que algo le obstruía la garganta. Todo era tan íntimo…Su corazón empezó a latir, chocando contra su pecho. Podría asegurar a que Ishida lo escuchaba. Intento de sofocar esa agobiante emoción que aumentaba la presión en su sangre acelerándole el pulso.

Ella solo asintió, mordiéndose los labios… aunque tenía el estómago hecho nudo y el corazón le latía al doble de su ritmo normal.

-Aun así…- se lamentó la chica al escuchar su voz tan titubeante, tosiendo un poco para aclarar su garganta. -No soy experta haciendo trajes…

Yamato abrió los ojos y soltó una carcajada, llamando la atención del restaurante completo…

La pelirroja se sonrojo se sobremanera al sentirse torpe por su comentario. Cuando el rubio se calmó un poco continuo…

-Lo sé, y después de lo que te dije te habrás dado cuenta que lo del traje era solo un pretexto para poder conocerte más… Aunque, si puedes diseñarme algo no dudes en decírmelo, sigo interesado- le guiño el ojo…

Su rubor se intensificó y sintió que las llamas la consumían.

-Puedo hacerte una corbata- dijo la chica sin pensarlo.

-Me parece perfecto… una corbata entonces será…- él dio por terminada la plática y pregunte - ¿Tienes hambre?...

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **NOTAS: Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman un poquito de su tiempo para leerme, en verdad… significa muchísimo para mi ahora que me encuentro en mi proceso de ser nueva por estos rumbos.**

 **Hasta la próxima :)…**


	4. El origen

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

 **CAPITULO 4: EL ORIGEN**

Yamato Ishida conducía a 120 km por hora... Hacía apenas 2 días que había adquirido un nuevo carro. Se trataba de un Audi r8 último modelo, color negro. No es que se hubiese aburrido de su anterior automóvil, que, por cierto, ahora formaba parte de su colección dentro de su cochera. Simplemente al rubio le encantaba adquirir autos último modelo. Se trataba de una pasión y así como el, existían muchos hombres que compartían el mismo gusto. La diferencia radicaba en que él podía adquirirlo a la hora que fuera, el día que fuera y la fecha que fuera. _Ventajas de ser empresario_ pensó.

Se encontraba manejando escuchando _L.A. Woman_ por el _Rainbow Bridge_ cuando de repente la canción fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular, _bufó molesto_ , volteó a ver su tablero y la llamada entrante era de Jou Kido. Su fiel socio y amigo de la infancia. Contestó apretando un botón de su volante…

-Hey Jou, ¿Qué pasa? – lo dijo de la manera más seca, manteniendo la vista al frente.

-¿Mal día Ishida?- preguntó burlón

Yamato volvió a bufar…

-Solo asuntos internos de la empresa, nada que no se pueda arreglar.

-Me alegra saber que llevas las cosas con más calma. Total, para joderte más el día ¿Recuerdas los documentos que tenía que firmar?

-No me jodas y no salgas con que pasó algo peor- respondió molesto el rubio.

-Para nada, los tengo conmigo- Jou titubeó un poco

-Pero…

-Los tengo en casa de Shuu. Olvide su cumpleaños y por el momento tengo que estar con él. Ya sabes como es. Podría llevártelos mañana temprano, pero con mi hermano, nada es seguro.

Yamato suspiró, lo único que deseaba por el momento era descansar. Había sido un día ajetreado, lleno de reuniones, abogados y estrés. No obstante, esos papeles eran importantes y tenían que estar a primera hora en la empresa.

-No te preocupes Jou, voy para allá- y sin más que añadir, colgó.

Cuando Ishida llegó a la zona residencial del hermano de su amigo tuvo que esperar a que el guardia le diera el pase y condujo hasta la casa de Shuu. Yamato sonrió con maldad, una de las cosas que más disfrutaba hacer era molestar a Shuu. En más de una ocasión se había llevado insultos y miradas de odio. No se llevaban mal, pero, a Yamato le parecía gracioso su temperamento de mujer.

Cuando llegó a su destino estacionó el carro, fue directo al timbre y esperó. Shuu Kido abrió la puerta y lo miro con desinterés. Llevaba un atuendo _extravagante._

-Feliz cumpleaños, Shuu- lo dijo de manera sarcástica, moviendo las manos, fingiendo emoción.

-Ahh eres tú, pasa- le contesto el chico con indiferencia y se adentró a su casa -JOU- gritó -Ya llegó tu insoportable amigo.

-Oye, tranquilo, no es mi culpa que no seas mi tipo. Pensé que lo habías superado- esto último lo dijo con un tono aún más sarcástico y cargado de actuación.

El chico solo manifestó un _ja-ja_ , mientras meneaba el té que tenía en manos, dejándolo solo en la sala de estar.

Yamato soltó una carcajada discreta al dar en el clavo, le gustaba hacerlo molestar. Suspirando, miró alrededor de él. _Los homosexuales tienen un buen gusto_ pensó mientras veía la sala decorada de colores madera y obscuros. Un candelabro arriba de él, más muebles, libreros, etc. Sabía que Shuu impartía clases en la universidad de Artes en Tokyo.

Yamato observó que arriba de la chimenea se encontraba colgado un enorme cuadro pintado a mano, en el, se encontraban tres mujeres sentadas dando la espalda, estaban desnudas. No supo por qué, pero la chica de en medio parecía frágil y diferente a las otras dos. Llamó su atención la figura de la mujer, era excitante. Tenía unas curvas perfectas: una cintura pequeña, unas caderas proporcionadas y ufff, abrió los ojos al ver su redondo trasero. _Perfecta_. Acercándose un poco más, logro visualizar que en la parte inferior derecha del cuadro se encontraban tres firmas.

-Este cuadro es hermoso, fue realizado hace 4 años por unos alumnos de la universidad- dijo Shuu de repente interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Yamato.

\- ¿Tú las conoces? - preguntó interesado sin despegar la vista de dichoso cuadro, tenía un semblante serio que a Shuu lo desconcertó un poco.

-Si- respondió en seco.

-La de en medio- señaló con el dedo completamente hipnotizado - ¿Quién es?

-Se llama Sora Takenouchi, fue mi alumna en la Universidad de Artes… ¿Por qué?

-Su silueta resalta en contraste con las demás- respondió extasiado.

-Sí, esa chica resalta, y no solo en la pintura, si no, también en su personalidad- reconoció Shuu mirando el cuadro de la misma manera que Yamato lo hacía -Se hizo diseñadora, fue lo último que supe de ella…

De pronto un sonido en seco, sacó a ambos jóvenes de sus cavilaciones. Volteando…

-Qué extraño es encontrarlos sin que estén peleando- Joe Kido se encontraba confundido y con una carpeta en manos -Toma- dijo acercándose al rubio -Aquí está tu urgencia, firmados y sellados.

-Gracias hermano- respondió Ishida mientras le daba un abrazo fraternal.

\- ¿te quedas a cenar? - preguntó Joe al verlo tan serio.

-No- respondió al instante, Shuu y Joe lo miraron extrañados -Yo… tengo que…- se le notaba distraído, ensimismado y de repente miró a Joe - ¿tienes tu computadora?, necesito mandar un correo.

-¿Un correo? ¿A esta hora? - preguntó desconfiado, el rubio le lanzó una mirada cómplice - ¡ah! Claro. Está en el primer cuarto subiendo las escaleras, a mano derecha.

-Gracias. No tardo…

Sin duda, la actitud de Yamato desconcertó a los hermanos Kido.

Cuando el rubio entró a la habitación de Joe, puso en automático el seguro para así asesorarse de que nadie entraría. Sabía que utilizar el Software de investigaciones de la empresa podría tener implicaciones no éticas y por ende…sanciones. _Baaah, nada que un cheque con números grandes perdone._ Pensó el rubio.

Cuando la laptop prendió, utilizo las contraseñas que solo él, Kido y Koushiro (su amigo y programador de _Ishida Enterprises_ ) sabían… rápidamente tecleo el nombre de Sora Takenouchi. Y… ¡BINGO! Ágilmente dio con ella, lo supo. Universidad de Tokyo, actualmente diseñadora, soltera, eso le agrado… anotó otros datos relevantes como: numero celular, dirección, etc.

Una vez que terminó, dejó todo como si nada hubiese pasado…

Cuando salió de la habitación, se llevó la sorpresa al ver que en la planta baja Shuu había organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños y ya se encontraban varios invitados. El anfitrión y su hermano salieron a despedirlo.

-Oye Ishida, no sabía tu gusto por el arte- dijo Shuu

A Joe le extrañó el comentario y miró como Yamato subía a su auto y bajando la ventana de su auto, contestó:

-Si bueno, todos los días se aprende algo nuevo ¿no?

-Como sea, dentro de una semana haré un evento de desnudos, estará fenomenal. Sería bueno que fueras, así te presentaría a varias amigas solteras, guapas y de buena clase. Digo…para que se te quite un poco lo amargado…

Ishida sonrió irónico, por favor ¿Qué haría él en un evento de ese tipo? Iba a dar una negativa como respuesta cuando de pronto una idea paso por su cabeza como estrella fugaz.

-Claro Shuu, envía la invitación a mi oficina y ahí estaré…

Y sin decir más arranco en su auto, dejando a un Shuu emocionado y a un Joe confundido y curioso.

Mientras tanto Ishida ya tenía planes más interesantes para ese evento…

-.-.

La tarde era tranquila en _Ishida Enterprises_ (o al mínimo eso aparentaba ser), Yamato había tenido un día como cualquier otro; juntas, firma de papeles importantes, contratos de nuevos negocios, etc. Él rubio había heredado la compañía luego de un lamentable accidente en el cual sus padres habían fallecido. Desde entonces se prometió que la empresa seguiría con el mismo ritmo e inclusive mejor. La compañía de negocios había pertenecido a la poderosa Familia Ishida durante generaciones y Yamato no iba a defraudar el apellido de su familia…

Es por eso que cuando Naomi Tanaka -una fiel asistente y secretaria de 54 años que servía desde la generación de su padre- lo retuvo cuando éste se dirigía al elevador comunicándole que había una urgente y espontanea junta con el comité, no hizo más que rodar los ojos. Él aun no conocía del todo las intenciones de los accionistas. Sin embargo, no era algo que le quitara el sueño ya que él contaba con la mayoría de las acciones. Lo que le fastidiaba era que **_ese_** día tenía una importante cita. Así que poniendo su mejor cara fue agobiado hasta la sala de juntas con su asistente de tras…

Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que era un asunto delicado debido a que ahí no solo se encontraban sus accionistas sino también sus dos amigos: Koushiro y Joe.

Tratando de mostrar asombro tomó asiento en la primera silla que encontró vacía.

-Buenas tardes Señor Ishida – saludó amablemente el Señor Gennai.

-Buenas tardes Señor Gennai- devolvió el saludo aparentando amabilidad.

-Señor Ishida, Sé que le sorprende esta junta tan repentina, pero como socio de esta empresa me es necesario hacerle saber qué hace una semana los datos personales de una mujer de Odaiba fueron sacados de la base de datos. Esto fue sin ser ordenado por uno de nuestros clientes- el señor de aproximadamente 60 años se mostraba serio y neutro -Una de las principales normas de seguridad en esta empresa es mantener a los ciudadanos bajo protección, no exponerlos...

Joe Kido estaba con semblante serio, sabía de ante mano que había sido Yamato quien había accedido al Software desde su computadora, conocía al rubio desde que tenía memoria. Lo quería como si se tratase de un hermano, pero si había algo que le molestase de Yamato era esa actitud tan terca e indiferente que solía tener.

-En estos tiempos Señor Gennai- comenzó el chico apoyándose en sus codos sobre la mesa inclinándose un poco para adelante -Es común encontrar datos de una persona común y corriente, bien podría meterse desde el celular a un Facebook y sacar cuanta información quiera. Fui yo quien decidió acceder a la base de datos para tener cierta información de esa "ciudadana"

El señor Gennai soltó una risa irónica. Ese chico se parecía tanto a su padre…

-Entonces Kido e Izumi quedan fuera de esto. Bien, Señor Ishida, no por ser el nuevo director de esta compañía se tome esas confianzas con las actividades empresariales. Me temo a que si sigue con esas actitudes no dudaremos en intervenir. Es la primer advertencia -El anciano sin más, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida acompañado de sus socios quienes no habían dicho ni exclamado nada.

Una vez cerrada la puerta. Kido se levantó de su asiento e hizo frente al rubio.

-Impresionante- dijo el chico con semblante neutro -No puedo creer como es que todo te de igual Yamato, me metiste en un apuro. El anciano casi habla al FBI para que me investiguen y tu…- lo miró y se dio cuenta que el chico ni se inmutaba -Olvidalo… ya hablaremos después.

El chico tomó su saco y salió aparentemente enojado haciendo resonar la puerta.

Izumi parecía más tranquilo, Yamato lo había puesto al tanto e inclusive lo había hecho participe de sus locuras al pedirle que fotocopiara la invitación del evento de Shuu Kido y la enviase a una dirección. El pelirrojo al igual que Joe se levantó de su asiento y antes de salir le dijo al rubio:

-Se te hace tarde- y lo miró con complicidad.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado sabiendo a lo que se refería y mirando su reloj: marcaban las 8:45 pm.

- _Joder_ -pensó el rubio mientras apresuraba el paso, ya que aún tenía que ir a su departamento a ducharse y cambiarse para el evento.

-.-.

El rubio condujo a toda velocidad y una vez que estacionó el auto, fue directo al evento entregando su invitación y en lo que el guardia revisaba su nombre en la lista de invitados miró su reloj: 10:32 p.m. _Joder…_

Cuando le permitieron pasar comenzó a buscar con la mirada a cierta espectadora, la cual, él mismo había invitado.

Ya había recreado la escena del cómo sería el encuentro. Imaginaba que la chica se encontraría contemplando alguna obra, entonces, él se acercaría y comenzarían una plática, en la cual, discutirían el punto de vista de ambos acerca de dichoso cuadro. Después la invitaría casualmente a cenar para finalmente llevarla a su departamento. Lo siguiente era de saber.

Un plan que nunca fallaba.

-¡Hey Ishida!- escuchó el grito de Shuu mientras se acercaba hasta en donde estaba él. Yamato pensó que el chico vestía pésimo y extravagante -Al final decidiste venir- mencionó el chico llegando junto a la rubia.

-Si, tal como dije. Me gusta tu arte- lo dijo distraído mientras seguía buscando con la mirada a su objetivo, ignorando a Shuu y a su acompañante.

-Bueno, me alegra que estés aquí- le intrigó ver a Yamato tan desesperado ignorando todo – A caso ¿Buscas a alguien?

Yamato negó y finalmente posó la mirada en el chico y se percató que a lado del anfitrión se encontraba la rubia (la cual no paraba de mirarlo seductoramente).

La chica tosió para llamar la atención.

-¡Ah! Si, Yamato te presento a Michelle, es Australiana y está de visita aquí en Japón.

-Mucho gusto Yamato- dijo la chica con su acento guiñándole el ojo.

Yamato estaba a punto de responder cuando de repente una chica de cabellera pelirroja paso a su lado. ¡Era ella!

La había visto en fotos. Un día en su oficina cuando tuvo un poco de tiempo libre decidió investigar su nombre y efectivamente, tal como se lo había comentado al señor Gennai. Encontró a la chica. No fue fácil, se topó con diferentes Sora Takenouchi, pero él supo que era ella al ver una nota en google de un reconocido periódico de Japón, en donde mencionaba que la diseñadora de modas de 25 años había tenido un evento de desfiles de modas. La vio… era pelirroja, su cabello apenas rosaba sus hombros, vestía elegante y _**eso le pareció atractiv** **o.**_ En la fotografía sonreía a lado de sus modelos y a Yamato vio en sus ojos algo que llamó su atención, algo que le _**quemaba**_.

-¡Tierra llamando a Yamato!- exclamó Shuu tronando sus dedos enfrente de sus ojos.

Yamato salió de su trance

-Perdón, Shuu y…- miró a la rubia la cual estaba confundida. Yamato había olvidado su nombre -tengo que ir a ver a un conocido, en un momento vuelvo.

Y sin despedirse de sus acompañantes fue directo tras la pelirroja, la cual, se dirigía con paso firme a la salida.

El rubio se abrió paso entre la gente que se encontraba en el evento y salió del lugar.

¡La encontró!

La vio de espaldas a él, ella se había detenido a mitad de la calle y miraba al frente como si estuviera pensando en que hacer. Ishida se dio cuenta de que, en persona, Takenouchi Sora era aún más atractiva y reconoció esa espalda. _La cual era el motivo de sus pensamientos desde hace una semana_. Llevaba un vestido negro sin mangas que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, tenía la misma cintura que recordaba de aquel cuadro. Cuando su mirada recorrió más abajo, se dio cuenta de que su trasero también era el mismo. Y eso le _excitó…_

-Señorita Takenouchi, la noche es joven. No me dirá que tiene pensado ya en irse…

La chica volteó y él se dio cuenta una vez más que, efectivamente se trataba de ella…

 **¡HOLA CHICOS!**

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta, este capítulo trata sobre el cómo es que Yamato llegó hasta Sora Takenouchi, este fic está lleno de trama, pero poco a poco se irán resolviendo algunas dudas que queden por ahí.**

 **En este capítulo nos concentramos en una parte de la vida de Yamato, la compañía que heredó una vez que sus padres perdieron la vida. También pudimos ver una de las diversas actividades a las cuales pertenece** **Ishida Enterprises** **(empresa creada por mi mente).**

 **De verdad, disculpen si ven alguna falta de ortografía o problema de redacción, soy nueva en esto y es todo un reto para mi escribir ya que lo hago como un vil hobby (mi amor por Yamato y Sora).**

 **Por otra parte, muchísimas gracias a las personas que se toman un pedacito de su tiempo para dejarme un Review, significa muchísimo para mí.**

 **Hasta la próxima :)**


	5. ¿SEDUCCIÓN?

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen_

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **¿SEDUCCIÓN?**

Sora observó cómo es que se acercaban al edificio en el cual ella residía.

Eran cerca de las siete de la noche. La comida se había alargado un poco, habían hablado de cosas insignificantes ya que en dos ocasiones la asistente del rubio había interrumpido el momento con dos llamadas. Él solo de disculpaba y atendía. ¿Ella? Ella solo lo miraba desde su sitio.

Supuso que Yamato contestaba enfrente de ella para que se diera cuenta de que, efectivamente, se trataba de negocios.

Aun a pesar de desconocer del tema del cual el hombre conversaba. Sora se mantenía al tanto y no se refería a la conversación, si no, a las facciones del chico. Esa expresión facial de seriedad, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido para después relajar la frente. Tenía unos ojos de un color azul profundo como el océano, su nariz era recta -que se le hacía perfecta-, sus labios eran carnosos y tentadores, su mandíbula cuadrada… La pelirroja detuvo sus pensamientos al ver como él colgaba su teléfono y nuevamente, levantando la vista, hacía contacto visual con ella, desarmándola por completo.

Volvió a la realidad cuando el carro se estacionó enfrente de su complejo departamental.

Duraron alrededor de 10 minutos sin hablar. Sora se sentía muy bien pese al silencio en el que se habían sumido. Finalmente, Yamato fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-¿Gusta que la acompañe hasta su departamento Señorita Takenouchi?

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Más que pregunta sonaba como una insinuación, o ya no sabía si eran sus ideas… Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir.

Caminaron hasta el ascensor y entraron. Para su mala (buena) suerte solo eran ellos dos.

\- ¿Qué numero? - preguntó el rubio.

-siete.

El rubio apretó el número y automáticamente las puertas metálicas se cerraron. Ambos se encontraban hasta el fondo del ascensor. La incomodidad que había sentido la chica en el automóvil era nula al compararse con su situación actual. Se encontraba a lado de Ishida _muy cerca_. Podía oler con más fuerza esa fragancia que la volvía loca, además escuchaba su respiración. Se preguntaba si acaso Él podría escuchar su alocado corazón que latía con fuerza, que empeoró, una vez que el rubio posó su mirada en ella y el sonrojo no tardó en aparecer…

¡No había escapatoria!

Por otra parte. El rubio no podía dejar de observar a la chica. Ella se encontraba mirando a las puertas metálicas que se encontraban cerradas. Él sabía que tenía el poder de ponerla nerviosa solo con una mirada, tan solo la había visto en dos ocasiones y le parecía una mujer muy atractiva. No sabía si era por la simplicidad que emanaba o ese físico que le parecía tan seductor.

En cierta parte le frustraba el saber que sus planes no habían salido como lo había determinado. Ese plan con el que llevaba desde hace años practicando y que nunca fallaba en ninguna mujer que cruzase por su camino. Algo había en esa chica que no le permitía llegar a su fin… de hecho le generaba ansiedad por el saber más de ella.

Los segundos parecían eternos…

¡TIN!

El sonidito que anunciaba la llegada al piso de la chica los sacó a ambos de su estado. Salieron del ascensor. Sora se adelantó un poco a modo de guía debido a que el chico según ella _desconocía_ de donde residía. Pararon enfrente de la puerta del departamento de la pelirroja.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los hermosos y misteriosos ojos de Ishida escaneándola. Se quedó mirándolo muda. No sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar ante esa situación. Pero había algo que si sabía y era que no quería que él aún no se fuera, y no supo por qué, pero también percibió que él tampoco quería irse. _No aún._

\- ¿Gusta pasar a tomar algo, Señor Ishida? - preguntó la chica sonrojándose.

Yamato la miró divertido, era agradable verla tan nerviosa, sus ojos tenían un brillo interesante. Le gustaban sus ojos, tenían un color rojizo que desde la primera vez que los vio no había podido olvidar. Él no era tonto y sabía… sabía que al igual que él, Takenouchi se moría de deseo por él.

Yamato asintió y vio como la chica metía con nerviosismo la llave y abría la puerta…

-Ponte cómodo, iré por las bebidas- dijo la chica perdiéndose en el interior del departamento.

El rubio pasó detrás de ella y le sorprendió ver el departamento tan acogedor y bien decorado. Era ordenada y su hogar desprendía el mismo olor de Takenouchi. Fue directo a la salita y se sentó, se quitó el saco dejándolo a un lado y aflojó el nudo de su corbata…

La chica fue hasta la cocina y sacó dos copas junto a un vino que le había regalado una cliente que había quedado satisfecha con un diseño. De hecho, ella no bebía y no sabía el porqué de su invitación tan burda y cliché de tomar "algo".

De repente sintió como en su bolso algo vibraba. Lo abrió y vio que su celular era el responsable…

 _Llamada entrante_

 _De: Mimi T._

Sora soltó un grito interno de horror ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Ese día su mejor amiga llegaba de USA ya que tenía 3 semanas de vacaciones y se quedaría con ella… con miedo deslizó su dedo en la pantalla para contestar la llamada…

-¡SORA TAKENOUCHI! ¿Cómo es posible que no contestes mis llamadas? ¿sabes desde cuando llevo intentando comunicarme? ¿Algo te pasó? Estaba a punto de llamar a Toshiko e inclusive a la policía…- Como era de esperarse el discurso de Mimi duró más tiempo. Sora soltó un suspiro, escuchó y esperó a que la chica se calmara un poco para poder decir su parte.

Cuando encontró la oportunidad adecuada habló en un tono de voz bajo…

-Lo sé Mimi y en verdad, lo lamento, lo olvide por completo…

-¿Qué? Tú nunca olvidas nada Sora, ¿Por qué hablas así de bajo? ¿Estás con alguien? ¿estás bien? ¿algo te pasó?

-Estoy perfectamente- interrumpió a su amiga, en ese momento alzó la cabeza un poco y vio como Ishida tecleaba en su teléfono -escucha, espera 5 minutos y te llamaré ¿vale?

-Per…

Y colgó la llamada. Iría a su cuarto, en donde el rubio no pudiese escuchar la conversación que tendría con su amiga, así que llenando las copas fue directo hasta el rubio y las depositó en la mesita. Yamato la miró y le sonrió amablemente. Ella sintió como una descarga eléctrica le bajaba por toda la espalda. Él se recorrió un poco más de su lugar haciendo la invitación de sentarse junto a él evidente…

-Señor Ishida…-Yamato la miró interesado - Si me permite iré a ponerme algo más cómodo a mi habitación…

El rubio arqueo una ceja.

-No se preocupe Señorita Takenouchi, estaré aquí _esperando…_

¿Fue su imaginación? O el rubio lo dijo en tono sugerente.

-En un momento vuelvo, por favor. Póngase cómodo.

Y dicho eso salió casi corriendo a su habitación. Cuando llegó, inmediatamente puso seguro. Tomó su celular y marcó a su amiga…

-¡Sora Takenouchi! Tienes 5 segundos para decirme que carajos está pasando…

-Lo sé Mimi, soy terrible pero ahora no puedo hablar mucho- comenzó la pelirroja paseándose por su habitación mientras iba hasta su armario -En cuanto llegues podremos hablar más del tema, lo juro – sacó de su ropero unos shorts cortos y una blusa de tirantes…

-Okey, mira Sora… no entiendo que es lo que está pasando, pero cuando llegue quiero saber qué es lo que esta pasando… solo contéstame algo… ¿está todo bien?

Sora maniobró para seguir con el auricular y cambiarse de ropa, tirando las zapatillas lejos…

-Si Mimi, me encuentro perfectamente, deja de preocuparte. En verdad, cuando llegues te diré todo… parte por parte… Por cierto ¿En dónde te encuentras? - Tomó unas sandalias de piso para estar más cómoda y maldijo el preocupar a su amiga. Se miró al espejo mientras recogía su corto cabello en una coleta alta.

\- ¿Cómo que en dónde? -preguntó molesta -Estoy en el taxi, bueno… apenas lo tome, así que dentro de 40 o 50 minutos estaré ahí en tu casa…- Sora se mordió el labio inferior… no es que quisiera estar más tiempo con Ishida (que realmente si lo quería) pero tendría que echar al rubio de su casa, si no, Mimi no pararía con sus preguntas - _¡Hello!_ Tierra llamando a Sora…

-Si Mimi, entiendo, aquí te estaré esperando…- colgó.

Se miró al espejo. Se sentía un poco atrevida, no sabía por qué, así era como solía pasear dentro de su casa, cuando estaba sola, claro está. Bueno. A lo mejor y ese era el detalle… ahora no estaba sola, afuera se encontraba un rubio que la ponía nerviosa con una sola mirada y que estaba tremendísimamente bueno. Se fijó una vez más… Llevaba el cabello semi-agarrado, una blusa de tirantes negra que se pegaba a su cuerpo y ni hablar de esos shorts que apenas y le tapaban las nalgas dejando a la vista sus piernas. Sin pensarlo más, salió de su habitación y fue directo a la sala…

Encontró al rubio tal cual como lo había visto antes de salir a su habitación. El chico al ver como ella se acercaba la escaneó de pies a cabeza. Una y otra vez. Ella se quedó pasmada sin poder hacer ningún movimiento al ver como el rubio la miraba sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, al contrario, su mirada era muy penetrante. Prácticamente la desnudaba con la mirada y eso, fuera de molestarla _le gustó._

Ella sabía, sabía que estaba entrando en un juego de seducción en el cual ella desconocía las reglas.

¿Por qué?

Porque simplemente ella no sabía las intenciones del rubio. Ella no era virgen, pero nunca había mantenido relaciones sexuales fuera de una relación. Y eso era completamente nuevo para ella. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿hacía donde iban sus pensamientos? No es como que si se fuera a acostar con Ishida… pero era de tomar precauciones… la atracción era intensa…

Fue directo hasta la mesita que se encontraba enfrente de Yamato, y sintió como éste no le quitaba la vista de encima. Tomó de un jalón todo el contenido que tenía la copa. Le mareó e hizo gestos. En definitiva… no sabía beber y tampoco era algo que le gustaba. Pero, no sabía que más hacer ante esa situación tan comprometedora.

Fue hasta la cocina por la botella y volvió a llenar su copa. No hizo lo mismo con la de Ishida ya que el rubio apenas le había dado un sorbo.

Yamato soltó una risa burlona y la invitó a sentarse dando una palmada a su lado…

Ella obedeció la orden sentándose a su lado y lo miró… se percató de que el no llevaba puesta su corbata, había desabotonado los cuatro primeros botones de su camisa y las mangas las llevaba arremangadas hasta los codos. Pese al look despreocupado que tenía se veía tremendamente sexy… trago saliva al verlo tan guapo. Supuso que el chico se tomó en serio el "ponte cómodo".

Él se acercó un poco más y recogió un mechón rojizo que se había escapado y lo colocó con cuidado tras su oreja.

-Cuéntame sobre ti- lo dijo con una voz profunda, mientras esa mano sin retirarse comenzaba a hacerle cariños en su mejilla…

La sensación era cálida

Ella tragó saliva y decidió comenzar, aun a pesar, de tenerlo a menos de 1 metro de distancia.

-Bueno…- se sintió observada -Tengo 25 años, soy diseñadora, estudie diseño en la Universidad de Tokyo…

-Eso es muy general- interrumpió -dime algo más personal…

Bueno. Si lo que quería era ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Lo logró.

Tosió un poco y aclaró su garganta…

-Está bien… hummm… mi madre me cuido ella sola, prácticamente la crianza fue por su parte, mi padre solía viajar mucho por su trabajo. Él se dedicaba a hacer investigaciones en la universidad de Tokyo…- Sora tenía la mirada perdida, de repente, recordó esos tiempos en los que su madre y ella discutían por la rebeldía de la chica. No supo por qué le contó eso… sintió como la fuerte mano de Ishida que había estado en su mejilla ahora bajaba y tomaba una de sus manos fuertemente. Tampoco supo si era el vino o ese contacto lo que le causó un mareo…

-No tienes por qué hablar de eso- lo dijo en un tono de voz suave e inclusive inaudible, si no fuera porque ella estaba cerca no lo hubiese escuchado - ¿Cuántos novios has tenido Señorita Takenouchi?

Sora se irguió de inmediato perdiendo el contacto de su mano con la de él. Tomó de nueva cuenta la copa de vino y le dio otro sorbo. Él la miraba curioso. Sintió que esa pregunta era demasiado _íntima_ y si mal no recordaba no habían sido muchos. ¿habían sido 2 o 3? Lo más serio que tuvo fue una relación de 2 años…

-No sé Ishida… 2 o 3 relaciones supongo, nada serio – respondió mirándolo seria.

A Él le sorprendió la respuesta. Era una mujer guapa, dedicada y muy muy atractiva. Se le hacía poco creíble pensar que solo tres hombres habían estado con ella. Luego lo reflexionó más y pensó que a lo mejor y Sora Takenouchi no era de esas chicas de relaciones personales, si no de relaciones casuales… no era algo que le molestaba e inclusive él era así… había tenido varias relaciones casuales sin compromiso alguno. Entonces ¿Por qué se había sentido celoso de escuchar esas palabras por parte de la pelirroja? Sabía que estaba caminando por terreno peligroso, pero le encantaba… había algo que le hacía desear más de ella…

\- Y bien… ¿Y usted Señor Ishida? Yo ya hablé sobre mí. Es su turno.

A Yamato eso le tomó por sorpresa, normalmente no iba por la vida ahí explicando su vida privada ni dando datos personales. Pero ella… en verdad que era toda caja de sorpresas. Fue su turno y dio un sorbo a ese vino antes de empezar.

-Mi nombre Es Yamato Ishida, eso ya lo sabes- Sora asintió -Tengo 28 años, eso lo desconocías- Sora volvió a asentir -Heredé la empresa de mis padres después de que ellos perdieran la vida en un accidente automovilístico- La expresión de Sora cambio, su sonrisa desapareció y en su mirada le decía cuanto lo lamentaba -De eso fue hace un año- Yamato parecía tranquilo, como si no le afectase hablar de ello -Tengo un hermano menor, de tu edad más o menos, su nombre es Takeru, él por el momento se encuentra en Francia, es escritor y le va muy bien- Sora observó cómo es que a Yamato se le devolvía ese brillo en sus ojos. Ella supo que su hermano era muy importante para él…

Quedaron una vez más en silencio.

Yamato siguió sorprendido, nunca antes había comentado cosas personales por muy insignificantes que fueran. Los únicos con lo que podía contar era con su hermano menor y sus dos compañeros Koushiro y Joe de la empresa. Con las chicas solo bastaba decir lo guapas que eran y fácil caían a sus pies.

Pero si… en definitiva, Sora Takenouchi era especial, y él no iba a perder la oportunidad.

La tomó de la mano e hizo que se parara de su asiento junto con él. La acerco un poco y la notó más pequeña de lo normal, _pues claro, lleva sandalias,_ pensó el rubio. La pelirroja era de estatura baja y apenas y le llegaba al mentón. Las escasas dos veces que la había visto era con tacones y aun así le quedaba más baja a su altura.

La miró de cerca, tenía unos ojos preciosos, la nariz pequeña y sus labios eran de un color carmesí que lo incitaban a probarlos. No se quedaría con la duda... La excitación era demasiada…

Se acercó un poco más y pudo sentir la respiración entre cortada de ella. Observó también el sonrojo que se hacía presente una vez más. También escuchó su alocado corazón, escuchó como latía. La muchacha no se movía, se mantenía quieta vigilando cada movimiento de Ishida.

Él con una de sus manos volvió a tomarla de la mejilla para después moverla hasta su mentón, levantándolo. Eso no fue todo… con su otra mano acariciaba con suavidad su cintura que fue bajando hasta sus caderas; entonces, de un movimiento rápido, la impactó contra él. Ella sintió la erección poderosa de Ishida sobre su plano abdomen que pese a la ropa podía sentirlo. La pasión con la que el rubio la tocaba la estaba haciendo perder la cordura.

-Una recomendación, Señorita Takenouchi…—declaró en voz baja sobre sus labios mientras una sonrisa curvaba las comisuras de su boca. Podía sentir su aliento y el rozar de sus labios.

- _dime_ \- gimió la chica.

Un silencio pesado se extendió entre ambos. El corazón de la chica latía incontrolable esperando la respuesta del rubio.

-No deberías de utilizar esos shorts, no tienes derecho de hacerle sentir a un hombre lo que yo siento, sobre todo, cuando apenas nos conocemos…

Sora se confundió un poco y cuando apenas iba a recriminarle. Sintió como el chico se inclinaba, ansioso, y de repente besó sus labios…

El beso era lento y exploraban cada rincón de su boca. Ishida movía con sensualidad sus labios sobre los de ella, haciéndola perder el control.

La chica estaba en shock. Se estremecía ante el beso, ante las emociones que nacían en ella. Levantó sus brazos poniéndolos alrededor de su cuello haciendo que su pecho chocara con el del chico. Yamato bajo su otra mano de su cabeza y al igual que la otra la tomó de la cadera atrayéndola más a él, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Después paso sus manos por la espalda de la chica, de arriba abajo, explorando las curvas de la mujer. Bajando un poco más tomó a la chica de las nalgas y la levantó en sus brazos estampándola en la pared.

Sora sentía como el mundo giraba a su alrededor. Se aferró a sus hombros del hombre mientras daba permiso a que el chico la besara con más intensidad metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca.

- _Yamato-_ susurró gimiendo, mientras su compañero le besaba las mejillas, los ojos, tomándole ambas manos, llevándolas arriba de su cabeza.

- _shhh-_ exclamó mientras bajaba una mano para tomarle un seno y apretarlo.

La chica se retorcía entre sus brazos, jadeaba mientras inconscientemente cerraba los ojos, sintiendo todo aquel placer. No supo en que momento su blusa había desaparecido… La situación era tan cálida…

De repente se escuchó como la puerta de la entrada de su hogar se abría y un grito siguió que juró, que todo el complejo departamental escucho…

-¡OH MY GOOD! ¡OH MY GOOD!- dijo Mimi mientras se tapaba los ojos en la entrada -Ahora entiendo por qué no contestabas mis llamadas, pero Dios, jamás imagine esto Sora Takenouchi- gritó asustada Mimi mientras seguía manteniendo sus manos en sus ojos cerrados…

Sora y Yamato se separaron al instante respirando con dificultad… Sora estaba tan avergonzada, Mimi jamás la había visto con un hombre, mucho menos en esa situación. Ya se imaginaba la cantidad de preguntas que surgirían a través de esto.

Yamato río de buena manera. Tomó su saco y se lo puso al instante. Sora aun con la respiración entre cortada habló.

-Mimi, te presento a Yamato, Yamato, ella es Mimi Tachikawa. Mi mejor amiga…

Mimi se quitó las manos de los ojos y con una sonrisa burlona lo saludo.

-Un gusto Señorita Tachikawa, ya estaba a punto de irme.

-Un gusto igualmente Yamato y ¡Claro! Se nota que pasabas a retirarte- lo dijo con una sonrisa cómplice -Bueno, yo los dejo para que se despidan de la manera _correcta_. Iré a llevar mis cosas a la habitación- tomó su enorme maleta color rosada y se perdió en el interior del departamento.

Sora soltó el aire que llevaba conteniendo. Ella se encontraba en sostén, jamás imaginó el estar en una situación como esa. Yamato avanzó hacia ella y le extendió su blusa. Ella la tomo y se la puso al instante. ¡Estaba muerta de nervios e Ishida actuaba como si nada!

-Lo mejor será que me vaya Señorita Takenouchi, no tenía idea de que vendrían visitas.

-Lo lamento, fue mi culpa. Nunca lo mencione…

Hubo una breve, pausa. Yamato soltó una carcajada ronca y finalmente caminó hasta la salida. Sora lo siguió. Él se dio la vuelta y la miró estudiándola. Ella contuvo el aliento y se preguntó si siempre sería así... si siempre estaría con el corazón desbordante. Las pupilas masculinas tenían un brillo misterioso que la confundían…

El le tomó su cabeza con una de sus manos acercándola para darle un beso en la frente. Sora recibió el gesto cerrando los ojos, sacando un gemido…

-Hasta luego Señorita Takenouchi.

Y sin más Ishida desapareció de su vista.

Cuando pudo reaccionar cerró la puerta y fue directo a la salita. Tomó las copas de vino para después depositarlas en el fregadero. Cuando iba para su habitación notó que Ishida había dejado su corbata de color gris. La tomó y la olió; olía tanto a él. Sora soltó una risita tonta. No sabía que hubiese pasado si Mimi no hubiera interrumpido el momento. Sacudiendo la cabeza para evitar esos pensamientos, escondió la corbata y fue directo hasta su habitación, sabiendo que ese día de seguro no dormiría por las preguntas de Mimi.

Cuando llegó encontró a la Castaña con las manos en la cintura y una sonrisa pícara.

-Takenouchi, tu y yo tenemos que hablar…

 ** _CONTINUARA_**

¡Hola! Esta vez actualice más pronto debido a unos días de descaso y en verdad. No puedo sacar esta historia de mi cabeza. Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo. Muy pronto sabremos cual es el misterio de toda esta historia ;)

SALUDOS! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

 **CAPITULO 6**

Un silencio incomodo se prolongó en la habitación.

Sora sabía… sabía que su amiga era curiosa por su naturaleza. Pero solía serlo aún más cuando se trataba de asuntos personales, sobre todo si se trataba de ella. Sora se sentía intimidada ante la mirada curiosa de su amiga.

-Y bien ¿Me dirás todo acerca de ese hombre? - preguntó Mimi luego de que la pelirroja se pusiera a doblar ropa.

Sora la observó por un momento interrumpiendo su actividad.

Se mordió el labio. No es que no quisiera hablar de él, lo que pasaba era más bien que ella al igual que su amiga aún tenía sus dudas acerca de Ishida. Acerca de su _relación._ Solo lo había visto en dos ocasiones y no podía asegurar con certeza que era lo que había entre ellos dos.

\- ¿Sora?

La chica reaccionó al ver a su castaña amiga con esa mirada de preocupación.

-Mimi, no es nada… créeme yo también tengo mis dudas- logró musitar.

La castaña la miró confusa con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida. ¿Qué no era nada? Hasta donde sabía Sora _NO_ era de esas chicas que solían salir con cualquier hombre que se cruzase en el camino. Más bien, era de esas chicas tradicionales, las cuales solían tener una relación formal para poder pasar a otro nivel. Es por eso que le sorprendía saber que se encontraba en una relación de esas sin compromisos… temía que su amiga saliera lastimada.

-¿Dudas?- preguntó Mimi confusa – Pero… ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Desde cuando salen?

Sora no tenía ganas de platicar de ello, sin embargo, sabía que Mimi no la dejaría en paz hasta que no le dijera todo acerca de él. Aunque fuese muy poco…

-Es extraño- murmuró, dejando de lado su tarea para tomar asiento a lado de Mimi -Si te digo que tengo mis dudas es porque apenas y le conozco…

-Espera- interrumpió la castaña elevando ambas manos en manera de alto, haciéndose notar sus uñas bien cuidadas -¿Estás diciendo que sales con alguien a quien apenas y tienes idea de quién es?- cuestionó la castaña en manera de regaño.

Sora supo que por el tono que había utilizado Mimi no iba a librarse pronto de esa conversación.

Se sentía cansada, había sido un día lleno de emociones; las noticias de su invitación a Francia, la comida en el restaurante con Ishida, el hecho de que la hubiera investigado para saber de ella, _lo que sucedió en su sala…_ La pelirroja sacudió su cabeza queriéndose olvidar de lo que había pasado con el rubio _._ Así que lo mejor sería decirle a Mimi lo que quería escuchar… no es como si fuese a mentir, pero había ocasiones en las que era necesario decirle a su amiga lo que quería escuchar para dejar de preocuparla tanto y una vez que ella resolviera las mismas dudas que tenía su amiga con Yamato Ishida sería que le dijera la verdad.

-De acuerdo- la pelirroja tomó aire para continuar –Tu sabes cómo soy yo de tradicionalista- observó cómo su amiga asentía mientras cruzaba los brazos -Conocí a Yamato hace dos semanas en una exposición de fotografías de la Universidad a la que asistía, él se acercó y comenzamos a platicar y bueno…quedamos en salir de nuevo…

Se dio cuenta como Mimi iba desenlazando sus brazos, sin embargo, seguía teniendo esa mirada que le decía que le creía su versión a un 50 por ciento. Ella sabía que si le contaba la historia real su amiga armaría un escándalo y muy probablemente llamaría a Toshiko. Mimi al igual que su madre, tenían esa teoría de no hablarle a extraños. Ambas solían mencionar que era peligroso. Sora también sabía que era peligroso, pero… esa noche se sintió tan bien que no vio amenaza en Ishida.

Mimi la observó con esa mirada curiosa.

-¿Te creeré Sora Takenouchi?- cuestionó con una ceja alzada -Por lo mismo de que sé que eres una chica tradicionalista me cuesta trabajo creer que con solo dos semanas de conocerlo hayas accedido a hacer semejante escena como en la que te encontré. Dime… ¿estas saliendo con él?

Contuvo el aliento al morderse un labio, tenía la mente confusa.

-La verdad no sé Mimi- respondió indecisa –Acaso ¿te refieres a una relación?

-Ajám...

Sora iba a contestar, pese a que no tenía idea de que responder.

Así que enfadada tomó aire para decirle la verdad.

Pero de pronto como si hubiese sido una señal divina el celular de Mimi comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente, sacando a ambas chicas de su burbuja.

 _Llamada entrante de:_

 _Koushiro_

La castaña leyó la pantalla sonrojándose. Sora lo notó.

Se trataba de Koushiro, a lo poco que sabía Sora, él era un ingeniero con el que salía Mimi desde hace unos años, no era algo serio. Sin embargo, Mimi siempre lo veía cuando iba de visita a Japón y si no fuese porque según ella juraba que iba a visitarla, podría asegurar que sus visitas se debían más por ese pelirrojo.

Vio cómo la castaña se levantaba e iba rápidamente al pasillo para atender su llamada lejos de sus curiosos ojos.

Se sentía confundida. Frunció el ceño. Se suponía que Mimi le reclamaba por tener una relación abierta con Ishida, pero ¿Ella que hacía? Dudaba de que su amiga predicara con el ejemplo. Así que espero 10 minutos para debatirle...

Tensa por la situación, Sora observó a su amiga cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas mientras respiraba hondo.

-Bien Takenouchi- dijo Mimi, con un abrupto movimiento para echar hacia atrás su larga cabellera castaña -Por hoy te salvas, pero esta platica queda abierta. Tengo que salir esta noche- tomó unas cosas de su maleta y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Sora se pasó sus dedos por su corto cabello negando con su cabeza.

Era sorprendente ver que Mimi podía librarse así por así de un cuestionamiento. No había cambiado nada. Quizá sólo se había vuelto más refinada, delgada y bonita que nunca. Todavía mantenía esa chispa y elocuencia que la caracterizaba.

Con un suspiro Sora regresó a su tarea inicial de doblar la ropa y ordenar un poco su habitación. Ya hablaría después con Mimi…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **10:05 P.M.**

Yamato se pasó una mano por su cabellera rubia, exhalando con pesadez, mientras contestaba un mensaje de texto a su hermano.

Dejó el celular de lado y comenzó a desvestirse para tomar una relajante ducha.

En el proceso le sorprendió el no tener su corbata consigo. De seguro se había quedado con _ella…_ Sonrió de medio lado.

Yamato no entendía que demonios estaba pasando entre él y la chica. Había algo en ella que le llamaba de manera extraña. Sentía mucha atracción. Necesitaba saber más de ella; de sus aficiones, gustos, costumbres, etc. El sentimiento que nacía en él era tan distinto a lo que había vivido anteriormente con otras mujeres que de cierta manera le asustaba.

Para cuando el reloj marcaba las 10:47 p.m. el rubio caminaba a su lujosa y solitaria cama. En el camino tomó su celular viendo la respuesta de su hermano. También se dedicó a checar uno que otro email de la empresa, intentó concentrar su mente en el contenido de los emails que su asistente le había mandado, pero resultaba imposible. ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente no podía sacarse de la mente a la diseñadora.

Dejó de lado los emails y la plática con Takeru, a quien vería en dos semanas. Para así, abrir su bandeja de mensajes y dejándose llevar, comenzó a escribir a su destinatario o destinataria en este caso. Sin saber que ella al igual que él se encontraba en la misma situación…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Regreso más tarde- anunció Mimi mientras se asomaba al cuarto que se encontraba levemente iluminado viendo a Sora recostada, lista para dormir.

-Que te diviertas- susurró con sinceridad.

Mimi se sintió mal. Había sido tan preguntona con su llegada, ella entendía que había ciertas cosas que son mejores mantenerlas en privado. Así que suspirando fue hasta en donde se encontraba su amiga y se sentó en un huequito, a lado de ella.

-Siento mucho mi comportamiento, Sora- confesó -Entiendo que en ocasiones quieras llevar tu vida privada con reservas y yo… bueno, yo suelo ser muy castrante- Un brillo iluminó las pupilas de la chica… Sus mejillas se pintaron de un color rojizo alertando a Sora, quien ya se había levantado para quedar igualmente sentada -Lo lamento, volvamos a empezar ¿quieres?

Sora asintió correspondiendo el abrazo que su amiga le había ofrecido.

Un zumbido alertó a la castaña haciéndole saber que su cita estaría cerca.

-Es Koushiro- dijo mientras observaba su celular, volteó a ver a su amiga para aclarar -No te preocupes, quedamos de vernos en una plaza que está aquí cerca, así que él no sabrá en donde vives.

La pelirroja tragó saliva, no le molestaba que la cita de Mimi supiera en donde vivía, pero decirle eso a Mimi sería volver al tema anterior.

-Suerte con tu cita.

Mimi había tomado sus cosas y antes de salir dio vuelta:

-No... Sé…si regrese hoy- balbució.

Sora negó con una sonrisa divertida.

-Ve y diviértete. Cualquier cosa me llamas- dijo mientras tomaba su celular -Estaré esperando mensaje.

-Eres la mejor- La castaña lanzó un beso al aire y cerró la puerta dejando solo el olor de su perfume.

Suspiró y se recostó, se quedó mirando a la pared como si allí pudiera encontrar respuestas a todo lo acontecido. ¿Qué pasaría si Mimi o su madre se enteraban de Ishida? ¿Qué pensarían de eso? ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto al tener una relación de ese tipo?

Decidiendo ponerles fin a sus pensamientos cerró los ojos poniendo su mente en blanco.

 _ **¡Bip!**_

Su celular sonó sorprendiéndola, estaba segura de que no habían pasado ni 5 minutos como para que Mimi le estuviera mandando mensajes. Así que tomo su celular y quedó paralizada al ver quien era realmente el dueño del mensaje.

 _ **DE: ISHIDA Y.**_

 _ **Espero y tenga una bonita noche Señorita Takenouchi, como se lo había mencionado en la mañana, no logro sacarla de mis pensamientos.**_

 _ **Pd. Mucho menos ahora…**_

Sora se mordió los labios y soltó todo el aire que había estado contenido mientras leía el contenido. Nerviosa y dudando decidió contestar el mensaje a Ishida con un simple: _me sucede lo mismo a mi Señor Ishida, buenas noches y que descanses._

Sonriendo, dejó su celular en la mesita de alado y tomó la corbata que había guardado discretamente debajo de la almohada mientras platicaba con Mimi. De nuevo volvió a olerla, llenando así su interior de ese olor tan característico que difícilmente podría olvidar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había llovido todo el jueves y Sora, que estaba encerrada en su estudio, escuchaba el sonido agradable de la lluvia. El clima era acogedor. Su estudio a pesar de ser pequeño era agradable. Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde y había pasado todo el día aislada en esa habitación, perfeccionando sus diseños.

Su teléfono sonó y corrió para ver el mensaje. Se decepcionó al ver que era Mimi. Bueno, no era que le desilusionara, pero esperaba el mensaje de alguien más. Alguien rubio y alto. Suspirando volvió a su tarea.

Sora regresó a su departamento y estaba solo. Se preparó algo de comer para después tomar un baño. Cuando salió, se dio cuenta de que su celular marcaban las diez de la noche. Suspiró y comenzó a cambiarse. Se sentía paranoica, nunca antes le había sucedido algo parecido y el causante de todo eso era Yamato Ishida quien no había mandado mensaje en todo el día. ¿Qué no se supone que no dejaba de pensar en ella? Entonces ¿Por qué no había mandado mensaje en todo el día?

Su celular volvió a sonar y corrió ilusionada. Para cuando desbloqueó el celular volvió a suspirar decepcionada al ver que era Mimi quien había mandado mensaje diciéndole que no regresaría sino hasta el domingo por la noche. Le contestó un seco: _no te preocupes._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viernes había sido similar al jueves, sin tener llamadas o mensajes novedosos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sábado se encontraba tan absorta en sus pensamientos y en su tarea de perfeccionar el diseño que tenía su maniquí que no escuchó cuando su asistente anunció que se retiraba. Ella quedó sola trabajando en su pequeño estudio.

Tomó la decisión de no volver a pensar en Ishida, cosa absurda, ya que desde que despertó no tenía otro pensamiento. Se sentía como una adolecente tonta que espera el mensaje de esa persona especial. Sin duda era orgullosa, porque, bueno, ella también le había comentado que no podía dejar de pensar en él. Así que no todo el paquete era para él. Ella también tenía celular, ella también podía mandar un mensaje ¿no?

Negando con su cabeza decidió dar por finalizado su trabajo. Cuando salió del estudio se dio cuenta de que llovía, así que corrió hasta su auto. Una vez dentro, revisó su celular viendo que marcaba las once. Agrando los ojos sorprendiéndose cuanto tiempo había trabajado.

Cuando quiso prender el carro, este no respondió.

-¡Oh, vamos!- dijo mientras intentaba encenderlo -Ahora no- volvió a intentar -Vamos, no me hagas esto- nada.

Así que frustrada golpeó el volante y se recargo en ambas manos suspirando con pesadez.

La lluvia se había intensificado.

Levantó la vista y se quedó ahí pasmada un momento, la verdad es que no quería hablar a una grúa o al seguro. Pensó en dos opciones: que lo mejor era quedarse en su estudio o... Una idea se cruzó por su cabeza, quería llamarle a Ishida y utilizar su auto como pretexto para que le dijera que era lo que pasaba con su carro por que los hombres saben de carros ¿No?

Así que sacó su celular y marcó el número temerosa. Apenas y había timbrado dos veces y colgó arrepentida.

 _Estúpida, Estúpida, Estúpida._

Se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando en la mano que sostenía su celular comenzó a vibrar. Yamato le estaba regresando la llamada. Se sentida dudosa y no sabía qué hacer, así perdió la llamada.

 _-ESTUPIDA-_ se volvió a repetir.

De nueva cuenta Yamato interrumpió su lucha interna llamándola de nuevo.

Suspiró y decidió contestar temerosa.

-Ho…Hola- balbució en un susurro.

-¿Sora?- cuestionó su voz varonil lanzándole miles de descargas por todo el cuerpo –¿Qué paso?¿Todo bien?

Sora soltó el aire, se sentía tonta. ¿Cómo se supone que iniciaría su historia? Luego de tres días sin saber de él.

-S..si- contestó dudosa, se sentía extraña.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó con un tono de voz preocupado.

Sora se avergonzó de haberle hablado. Suspiro una vez más.

-Lo siento, Señor Ishida, yo…

-Sora- resopló ahora molesto -¿En dónde estás?

La pelirroja se sobresaltó al escucharlo de esa manera.

-E… Estoy afuera de mi estudio- balbuceó

-¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Ya viste la hora?

-S…Si, pero no fue mi culpa- respondió rápidamente -está lloviendo, mi carro no enciende y…

-¿Qué?- interrumpió el hombre -¿sigues ahí?

-S…si…

Pasaron unos segundos y Sora sintió que fueron los segundos más largos de su vida, el susurró algo molesto, algo que no entendió. Se mordió los labios, sabía que había sido mala idea llamarlo…tuvo que hacerle caso a su conciencia…

-Espera un momento- y finalizó la llamada.

Sora quedó perpleja, primero se enojaba y después cortaba la llamada. Frunció el ceño. En definitiva, se quedaría en su estudio. Pero antes de poder hacer algo Ishida volvía a llamarla. Sora se irguió y preparo la voz, le diría que se fuera al demonio, que no necesitaba de su ayuda. Así que apretó el botón verde para contestar, pero antes de decir algo él se adelantó.

-En un momento irá Ryo Akiyama en una camioneta blanca, él es uno de mis guardaespaldas, así que tienes que estar lista- y sin más que agregar volvió a colgar.

La pelirroja quedo paralizada ante tal tono que utilizó Ishida. Se escuchaba aun molesto, no entendió por qué. Además ¿Por qué mandaría a un guardaespaldas? Si tanto le molestaba ¿Por qué no iba él personalmente? _Cobarde_ pensó.

Sin poderse quitar ese pensamiento rápidamente tecleó en su celular

 _ **De: Sora T.**_

 _ **Si tanto te molesta ¿Por qué no vienes tu personalmente? No necesito ni de ti ni de tu ayuda.**_

Se sentía molesta y ofendida, ella había pensado en él porque era en la única persona en la que sentía que podía confiar en estos momentos. Además de que no tenía cabeza para pensar en otra persona que no fuera él.

 **De: Ishida Y.**

 **No puedo ir personalmente porque no estoy en Odaiba, tengo negocios que atender. Pronto estaré ahí.**

Sora se mordió los labios, ¿así que era por eso que no había sabido nada de él? Se sentía un poco mal… ella con sus ideas paranoicas pensando que él ya no quería saber nada de ella. Se sentía tan tonta.

Un hombre vestido de traje tocó a su ventana sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella se sobresaltó al verlo y respiro con dificultad. De seguro se trataba de el guardaespaldas de Ishida. Así que bajando la ventana un poco vio a el hombre que llevaba un paraguas tapándose así de la lluvia.

-¿Señorita Takenouchi?- preguntó con una voz profunda y varonil -Soy Ryo Akiyama. El Señor Ishida me mandó por usted ¿podría salir?

Sora dudo un poco, una vez más estaba en esa situación de tener que subir a carros de desconocidos. Así que suspirando fuertemente se armó de valor y salió del carro. El hombre la tapo de la lluvia y la acompañó formalmente hasta la puerta de la camioneta blanca que había mencionado Ishida. Cuando subió se dio cuenta del lujo que tenía ésta. El hombre rodeo la camioneta y tomó su lugar, arrancando.

Sora aún se sentía confundida, y lo estuvo más cuando el camino que tomaba el hombre no era nada conocido para ella. Aclaro la garganta y decidió preguntarle al hombre.

-Disculpe Señor Akiyama ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

Ryo soltó una risa discreta

-Hacia la casa del Señor Ishida- respondió firme

CONTINUARA…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **HOLAAA! hoy me tardé más de lo esperado, entre que mi computadora murió y que termine mis estudios no supe que fue lo que me retardo más. En fin ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?**

 **muchas gracias a todas por sus Reviews! de verdad que me dan fuerzas para continuar!**

 **Hasta la próxima :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

 **CAPITULO 7**

La lluvia se había detenido.

Durante todo el camino Ryo, el guardaespaldas de Yamato, no dijo nada y solo se dedicaba a conducir. Sora desconocía del lugar en el que se encontraban, frente a ella se mostraba un imponente edificio acristalado. Era moderno y sin duda, algo de ese edificio le recordaba al rubio.

-Buenas noches, señor Akiyama- el portero de uniforme saludó al guardaespaldas haciendo un educado gesto con la cabeza.

-Buenas noches, Tanaka- le respondió el hombre con seguridad e hizo un ademan para que el hombre abriera.

Llegaron a un tipo de sótano en donde se encontraban varios carros estacionados. Sora reconoció el flamante Audi negro, no sabía por qué, pero sentía una ligera conexión con él. Ryo aparcó la camioneta a su costado. Bajó de la camioneta y abrió caballerosamente la puerta. Ella bajó y se sintió muy incómoda con la situación. Ryo parecía un robot, el cual tenía movimientos muy automáticos, se preguntaba si el castaño alguna vez reía.

-Señorita Takenouchi- la chica se sobresaltó y posó su mirada en él -Sígame, por favor.

Y lo hizo, obedeció a Ryo hasta el ascensor con cierta resistencia. Entraron y el hombre apretó el número que la llevaría a su destino. Se mordió los labios, todo lo que estaba viviendo era intimidante. De pronto recordó el mensaje en donde Yamato le había dicho que no se encontraba en Odaiba. ¿Y si él no se encontraba en su hogar? ¿Qué haría Sora invadiendo la privacidad del rubio?

-¿No sería mejor que esperara abajo al señor Ishida? – preguntó Sora dudosa, quería indagar un poco, saber si Yamato se encontraba esperándola.

-Me temo que no- contestó amable pero rotundamente -El señor Ishida pidió que se le llevara a su departamento hasta que él llegue.

-Entiendo- respondió molesta cruzándose de brazos.

Finamente el ascensor llegó al piso y a medida que se iba deteniendo sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Siguió a Ryo hasta una puerta grande de roble tallado, la abrió y la hizo pasar con una seña.

Sora agrandó los ojos impresionada por lo moderno y lujoso del lugar. Estaba en el mundo privado de Yamato, el salón estaba pintado con tonos grises y oscuros. El vestíbulo estaba brillantemente iluminado con candelabros y había una enorme chimenea que se encontraba apagada.

-¡Wow, es impresionante!- exclamó ella.

-Señorita Takenouchi, siéntase como en su casa. Si me excusa, debo de retirarme- la chica aún con los brazos cruzados volteó a verlo -En la cocina hay un teléfono, marque el número tres y estaré aquí si necesita algo.

Sora asintió con la cabeza e intentó no alarmarse cuando observó al guardaespaldas cerrando la puerta con cierta contundencia. Suspiró. No tenía idea de que haría ahí dentro de ese departamento. Ishida la tenía completamente encantada y estaba segura de que él lo sabía.

Echó una ojeada rápida a la habitación: era tan amplia y lujosa que sentía que su departamento era nada. Se acercó a un librero y sacó un libro con cubiertas de cuero, lo hojeo sin importancia. Caminó a una pared acristalada que daba una vista de Odaiba, espectacularmente iluminada de noche. Suspiró una vez más. Su madre estaría preocupada. Sobre todo, si se enterara todo lo que había vivido con el rubio.

Sacó su teléfono. Ya casi era media noche y no tenía ningún mensaje nuevo. De seguro Ryo ya le había notificado a su jefe que ella estaría ahí sana y salva. Así que decidió marcarle a su madre, espero la conexión y siguió viendo las luces de la ciudad a través de la ventana.

 _-Sora, ¿Qué haces llamando tan noche? Dios… me asustaste ¿Está todo bien?_

-Hola mamá- Sora sonrió sabiendo lo ansiosa que solía ser su madre -Está todo perfecto, solo quería saber cómo estas.

 _-Muy bien hija, ¿has tenido pesadillas? A que si… de pequeña siempre me despertabas a media noche para que fuera a dormir contigo…_

-Sí, lo recuerdo- suspiró recordando esos tiempos -Dudo mucho que sea una pesadilla lo que esté viviendo…

 _-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Sucede algo?- interrumpió Toshiko._

-No mamá- respondió Sora rápidamente -Solo llamaba para asegurarme de como estabas tú y papá.

 _-Estoy muy bien hija, ambos. Tu padre irá a dar una conferencia a Tokyo e iré con él. ¿Y tú? ¿En dónde estás? En tu casa, supongo._

Sora suspiró, no quería preocupar a su madre.

-Si mamá, estoy en casa- Sora escuchó que se abría la puerta principal -Tengo que dejarte. Te llamaré después ¿Si? Saluda a mi papá.

Colgó antes de que su madre le reclamara. Alzó la vista y a través del cristal pudo observar a Yamato Ishida. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Él le afectaba de manera extraña. Con valor dio la vuelta para verlo mejor.

Y ahí a unos metros de ella se encontraba él, con su característico traje ejecutivo de color negro. Observándola con esa intensidad la cual, no creía poderse acostumbrar. Se acercó a ella con pasos firmes y lentos, tenía ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos del pantalón. Sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, estaba segura de que él podría escucharlo.

-H…ho...la- balbuceó ella nerviosa. El rubio no contestó al saludo. Sin perder contacto visual se detuvo enfrente de ella, a menos de un metro. Sora tragó saliva nerviosa -E…esto es maravilloso, señor Ishida- comenzó a un más nerviosa al ver la cara seria del rubio -Tienes una casa muy bonita- Desvió su mirada al no poder sostenerla más tiempo.

Yamato suspiró y se acercó aún más, quedando a solo unos centímetros de ella. Sora levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Se encontró con esos ojos azules e intranquilos, sintió como si se ahogara en ellos. El rubio, levantó una mano y le pasó el pulgar por los labios separados, los delineo con lentitud. Sora estaba paralizada. Nunca se habría imaginado que un simple toque pudiera ser tan estremecedor. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba y él la abrumaba como no lo había hecho nadie.

-Me preocupaste- susurró él sobre sus labios.

Su mano abandonó sus labios y la posó en su cuello. Luego, la atrajo hacia sí. Ella se dejó llevar, cerrando los ojos. Lentamente sus labios se encontraron en un beso. Él abrió la boca e introdujo la lengua en aquella abertura húmeda y ardiente; acarició cada parte de su boca, enredándose con la lengua de la chica y sin más apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Sora estaba sorprendida, él la besaba con un abandono desenfrenado que no había sentido desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Gimió mientras él la besaba y enterró sus manos en su cabello. Yamato gruñó y la acercó aún más. Ella sintió su inconfundible erección contra su vientre.

El beso se fue deteniendo por falta de aire, él daba leves mordiscos en los labios de ella hasta que se apartó en definitiva. Sora respiraba entrecortadamente al ritmo del deseo sexual que él solía despertar en ella. No quería abrir sus ojos, le avergonzaba la situación. Yamato pareció notarlo y soltó una risa discreta.

-Abre los ojos- ordenó con voz ronca.

Ella obedeció abriendo los ojos lentamente. levantando la vista. Estaba sonrojada. Tenía el rostro de Ishida a escasos centímetros de distancia, sus ojos azules ardían de deseo.

-Ven- volvió a ordenar él con sus ojos brillantes.

La tomó de una mano y comenzó a guiarla por un pasillo. Pasaron algunas puertas que se encontraban cerradas y finalmente se paró delante de una puerta imponente que había al fondo. La soltó y sacó una llave de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta. Sora se sonrojó al notar que se encontraban en la habitación del rubio. Algunas luces se encontraban encendidas, le daban un ambiente acogedor. Las cortinas de seda eran del mismo color que adornaba la sala en la que habían estado anteriormente. Había un escritorio con una _mac_ último modelo, dos sillones finos y finalmente ahí se encontraba la cama enorme con mantas de color negro. Sora tragó saliva.

-Pasa- le dijo Yamato, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella dudo, pero finalmente obedeció, fue hasta una ventana similar a la que había en la sala, pero de menor tamaño. Cuando escuchó que cerraba la puerta, se sintió aún más nerviosa. Se dio la vuelta y observó cómo se quitaba su saco dejándolo en el respaldo de uno de los sillones finos y tomaba asiento.

-Es una habitación preciosa- dijo por decir algo y para demostrarle que no se sentía intimidada -Toda tu casa es maravillosa.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó mientras señalaba el sillón que se encontraba enfrente de él invitándola a sentarse.

Ella acató la orden y se sentó en el borde con cierto nerviosismo.

Sora no sabía qué hacer, se sentía confundida. Quizá era tiempo de hablar con él. De decirle que le gustaba, que nunca había estado en una de esas relaciones sin compromiso, que no sabía que hacer o cómo actuar. Así que tomando valor se decidió a comenzar.

-Yamato- por primera vez lo llamó por su nombre, él la miró con intensidad -¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué actúas de esa manera conmigo?

Se sorprendió ante las preguntas de esa mujer. Él no era la persona más romántica del mundo, nunca había tenido algo parecido a una relación romántica. Él solía catalogarlo como una pérdida de tiempo, en muchas ocasiones se daba revolcones de una noche con mujeres ansiosas de sexo sin atadura. Había lastimado a unas cuantas que solían confundirse. Pero con ella era diferente. No sabía de donde nacía esa necesidad de querer saber más de ella. De hacerla suya, de decirle todo lo que le ocasionaba. Pero… estaba confundido ante esas nuevas sensaciones…

-No sé. No puedo evitarlo y créeme Sora, intenté dejarte en paz, pero no puedo- reconoció el chico mirándola intensamente, se inclinó hacia adelante para estar más cerca de ella -No quiero alejarme de ti- susurró mientras la tomaba del cuello.

Sora se sentía mareada, pensaba en lo mucho que le atraía ese rubio.

-¿Y ahora qué?- le preguntó ella con los ojos brillantes.

-como si no lo supieras —replicó él mientras tomaba una de sus manos y se la llevaba a los labios -Bésame.

-Yamato...- se le aceleró el corazón.

-Hazlo- insistió él.

Ella se acercó más obedeciéndolo y rozó los labios sobre los de él. Yamato dejó escapar un gruñido al notar lo rápido que había sido.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿En dónde estabas? ¿Para qué me has traído hasta aquí?

-Estaba en Tokyo, revisando unos asuntos de la empresa, estos días solo estuve pensando en ti y sentía que si te llamaba no podría concentrarme del todo…

Sora se separó sorprendida. Se sentía avergonzada una vez más. Él ocupado en negocios y ella pensando lo peor. Se sonrojó de sobremanera. Se paró y fue hasta la ventana. Entendía si Yamato le confesaba que no podía llevar una relación romántica por lo ocupado de su agenda. Pero… cuando se quiere, se puede tratar ¿no?

Sintió su respiración detrás de ella. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué has venido?- le preguntó ella una vez más en ese momento con la mirada clavada en las luces de la ciudad – Vi tu auto estacionado abajo…

Yamato soltó una risa ronca.

-No he ido en coche- confesó -Me ha traído el piloto de la empresa en el helicóptero- Sora percibió que ese hombre tenía un estilo de vida muy diferente al de ella -Mañana tengo que volver a Tokyo…

Sora tragó saliva, de cierta manera no quería sentirse sola…

Él besó su cuello, acarició el abdomen subiendo un poco su blusa.

-Me gustas- confesó -Quiero hacerte mía, te quiero debajo de mí. _Quiero hacerlo_ contigo- la sujetaba posesivamente -Desde que te vi por primera vez en ese cuadro no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos- Le dio la vuelta -Y algo me dice que tú también me deseas…

Sora estaba muda. Ver esos ojos azules tan brillantes, tan _deseosos,_ hacían que nacieran miles de sentimientos que podía catalogar como nuevos. Ella solo asintió.

-Esto es una locura- murmuró él perdido en esos ojos rojizos.

Con confianza, llevo sus manos hasta la chaqueta morada y la deslizó por sus brazos hasta que aterrizó con un sonido suave en el piso. Sora se sonrojó ante ese movimiento, no podía mirarlo a la cara. Una parte de ella deseaba estar con él, de tocarlo y decirle que a ella también le gustaba y, por otra parte, quería decirle que ella necesitaba algo más… Una relación más seria, algo que los comprometiera a ambos.

Él interrumpió sus pensamientos al tomar el borde de su blusa de seda negra levantándola hasta pasar por encima de su cabeza. Ella era participe, ya que le ayudó levantando sus brazos. Quedó en sostén enfrente de él.

-Eres hermosa…

Prácticamente la devoraba con sus ardientes ojos azules. Yamato pensaba en que le encantaba lo que veía enfrente de él: ella era tan vulnerable y pequeña que sus deseos más primitivos le nublaban la vista. Levanto su mentón para que lo mirara. Sora soltó un leve quejido al ver sus ojos tan brillantes, tan llenos de deseo por ella. La besó una vez más haciendo que se derritiera ante cada beso. Besó sus labios, paso por su mejilla, después su cuello y fue bajando por en medio de sus pechos. Ella soltó un suspiro que había contenido al sentir las manos masculinas en su cintura. Se agachó para ponerse de rodillas mientras besaba su abdomen y ombligo. Sus manos tocaron sus caderas con lentitud bajándolas por sus piernas hasta llegar a sus pies en donde le quitó primero una zapatilla y después la otra. Sus manos volvieron a subir hasta el botón de su pantalón para arrástralo hasta el suelo; en donde se encontraban sus demás prendas.

Yamato le dio un beso por encima de su ropa interior haciendo que se estremeciera por completo, ya que el deseo también crecía en ella.

Él subió de nuevo y se separó un poco para verla mejor. Le encantaba el cuerpo de esa pelirroja. Era cierto que había estado con todo tipo de mujer, pero jamás imaginó sentir tanto deseo por una en específico como ahora lo sentía por ella. La rodeó viéndola de espaldas. Ya había visto su trasero con esos shorts, pero ahora que solo se encontraba en bragas de color negro y le encantó. De verdad, se estaba volviendo loco por ella.

Sora no se movía. Tenía la respiración agitada y estaba más sonrojada que nunca. Quería participar y desnudarlo de la misma manera que lo hacía él, pero la vergüenza no le permitía. Él, como si leyera sus pensamientos, de nueva cuenta se posiciono enfrente de ella y tomó sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas, las llevo hasta su corbata y ella entendió el mensaje.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, aflojó su corbata y deshizo el nudo de seda. Él la miraba ansioso mientras sostenía fuertemente su cintura. Ella deslizó su corbata y terminó igual que sus prendas, en el piso. Comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa blanca y soltó un gemido al abrirla y ver su torso desnudo. Yamato tenía un cuerpo de Dioses, tenía músculos definidos, su abdomen era perfecto. Con curiosidad ella tocó su piel y escuchó como el chico gruñía ante eso.

-Sora- la tomó de las manos interrumpiendo su tarea, captando su atención y la miró con sus ojos ardientes, pero semblante serio, tomándola por sorpresa -Quiero entrar en ti sin nada entre nosotros- soltó con su voz ronca.

Ella se sobresaltó al escucharlo. ¿A qué se refería Ishida con eso? ¿acaso él se refería a sexo sin compromiso? De ser así, sintió como su corazón se encogía poco a poco…

-¿Co…cómo?- balbució temerosa.

Él soltó un suspiro para aclarar lo que había dicho.

-En mi empresa, la seguridad es un tema de suma importancia- comenzó sin soltarla de las manos -Todos nos hacemos _exámenes,_ incluyéndome a mí- enfatizó -Estoy limpio- soltó de repente, haciendo que ella diera otro salto abriendo los ojos impresionada -Puedo enseñarte el informe médico. _Estoy limpio,_ lo prometo.

Sora regreso a la realidad, se había dejado llevar por la situación. Se suponía que ella le diría cuales eran sus intenciones. También poner sus limitaciones y condiciones. Pero, al escuchar lo que él acababa de decir la dejaba sin palabras…

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste con alguien?- preguntó ansioso. Parecía que perdería la paciencia en cualquier momento.

Sora volvió a sorprenderse con esa pregunta tan _íntima._ La verdad no recordaba…

-No sé, Yamato. Hace mucho tiempo, no recuerdo…

-Sora, si queremos que esto funcione debemos de ser lo suficientemente sinceros. Así que dime ¿Una semana, un mes, cuánto?

Sora se mordió los labios, ¿Para Yamato una semana significaba mucho tiempo? Se ofendió…

-Años- respondió con sinceridad, mirándolo fijamente.

Él la soltó de las manos impresionado, su expresión había cambiado, parecía arrepentido. Sabía que había arruinado el momento con esas preguntas tan íntimas. Definitivamente su deseo fue más allá.

Sora vio esa expresión y se sintió aún peor, tenía dos años que no había tenido una relación sexual, de hecho, desde que tuvo a su ultimo novio no había hecho otra cosa más que dedicarse a su negocio… pensó que a lo mejor y ella no era lo que Ishida buscaba… así que comenzó a recoger su ropa queriendo escapar de esa situación tan incómoda...

Yamato reaccionó al verla agacharse, recogiendo su ropa.

-Sora- la detuvo bajando a la misma altura.

-Suelta- sonaba herida.

No había duda de que se sentía como un completo idiota.

-Oye- la volvió a detener tomando sus manos y cuando ella se quedó estática, levanto su mentón para verla mejor. Se sintió peor a verla con los ojos brillantes, como si de un momento a otro fuera a romperse en llanto -Lo lamento- dijo sinceramente, mirándola a los ojos -Fui un completo idiota ¿sí? lo estropee, disculpa mi actitud por favor…

Él la levanto y ella rompió el contacto dando un paso atrás.

-T…Tal v…vez, yo no soy la mujer que buscas Yamato- El rubio la miró consternado. Le dolió y no entendió por qué -Pediste sinceridad y tal vez y tú necesitas de alguien con quien pasar el momento para divertirte- bajo la mirada -Pero yo… yo no… no soy así…

Él no sabía que decir. En realidad, le gustaba mucho esa mujer. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que dolía… dolía llegar a pensar que ella se fuera… pero también temía herirla. ¿amor? No estaba seguro si de eso se tratase. Nunca había estado enamorado ni mucho menos en una relación. Pensó en que no habían tenido una cita y Sora merecía mucho más. Su pensamiento era egoísta, pero no podía dejarla ir. No ahora…

-Sora, esto que acaba de suceder me tomó por sorpresa y no quise reaccionar de esta manera- ella lo miró buscando respuestas -Para mí esto también es nuevo. Nunca había traído a una mujer hasta mi casa, a mi habitación… me estas volviendo loco- lo dijo tan profundo que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo -Yo no sé cómo actuar en una relación. Jamás la he tenido y si te soy sincero, tengo miedo de lastimarte- lo último lo murmuró.

-¿Quieres estar conmigo?

-Por supuesto que quiero. Pero para estar juntos no necesitamos de un título. Créeme, ya me tienes.

Sora lo miró dudosa. Él parecía ser sincero con ella. A lo mejor y si iban muy rápido, él tenía razón. No podía tratarse amor… era muy pronto como para elevar sus sentimientos. Pensó en que no importaba portar el eslogan de novios, si iba a resultar lastimada lo sería de una u otra forma, pensó en Mimi y en la relación que tenía con ese chico ingeniero, recordó en lo mucho que solía contarle su amiga acerca de lo excitante y divertido que era estar en una relación abierta, de esas en las que no hay ataduras… definitivamente tenía que pensarlo más, cosa que no hacía con claridad cuando estaba cerca de él.

-Entiendo, Yamato- hizo una pausa suspirando -Pero ahora, necesito un tiempo para pensarlo un poco más. Necesito ir a mi casa…

Y sin decir más, Sora tomó su ropa con nerviosismo poniéndosela rápidamente. Yamato se pasó la mano por sus cabellos rubios, desesperado.

-¿Viste la hora? No te llevaré a tu departamento…

-Entonces- interrumpió ella vistiéndose -iré en taxy…

-No, no, no– insistió molesto - ¿Cuál es el problema, Sora? Es la una y media de la mañana. No puedes sólo... ¿Por qué no puedes solo dormir aquí?

-¡Porque no quiero! No es lo correcto. Necesito ir a mi casa, a mi cama…

Yamato se sentía ofendido, hasta cierto punto parecía dolido por la reacción de ella. Pareciera que los papeles se habían invertido.

-Si es por lo…

-No- interrumpió Sora negando -No es por eso Yamato- terminó de ponerse su chamarra -Simplemente quiero tiempo para pensar… contigo cerca es algo imposible.

-Si necesitas pensar sin que yo esté…- dio un suspiro fuerte -puedes quedarte aquí, yo iré a otra habitación. Pero por favor, Sora- se acercó hasta ella para tomarla de sus manos -No te vayas…

La pelirroja estaba confundida ante su comportamiento. En verdad que Ishida la confundía a un nivel mayúsculo. Al verlo tan insistente pensó en que no habría otra alternativa que escapar en cuanto él no se diera cuenta. Así que solo asintió y le dio una sonrisa falsa. Él complacido le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Estaré en mi oficina, cruzando el pasillo. Dejare la luz prendida por si necesitas algo…

Sora solo asintió rompiendo el contacto de sus manos para caminar a la cama imponente de Ishida, estaba segura de que por no haber sido por sus preguntas intimidantes la historia sería otra…

-Buenas noches, Yamato- dijo metiéndose entre las cobijas.

El chico soltó un quejido.

-Buenas noches- respondió el chico con malestar, saliendo de la habitación.

Sora vio como él pasaba por la puerta tomándola para dejarla emparejada sin cerrarla totalmente, escuchó el sonido de las pisadas de Yamato hasta que se perdieron por el pasillo. Soltó un suspiro y espero veinte minutos para salir de la cama. Vio en el piso la camisa y corbata del rubio. Le entraron las ganas de llorar… las tomo para acomodarlas en el sillón que descansaba su saco.

Tomó sus zapatillas y con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta. Caminó descalza por el extenso pasillo y efectivamente, observó como una luz salía del otro extremo, ahí era en donde se encontraba ese rubio… mordiéndose los labios tomó su bolsa y salió del lugar. Corrió hasta al elevador. Una vez dentro se puso sus zapatillas. Cuando se irguió vio a través del espejo su reflejo… no supo en que momento había comenzado a llorar. Se sentía tan absurda.

Cuando el ascensor llegó, se asesoró de que no estuviera cerca Ryo. Comprobándolo, fue directo hasta la salida. El portero, el señor Tanaka la miró extrañado…

-Emm.. Hola Señor, ¿podría abrirme? Fue una visita rápida- intentó sonar convincente.

-Claro- apretó un botón y automáticamente se abrió el portón -¿Señorita gusta que llame un taxy?- preguntó amablemente.

-No- respondió rápidamente, tenía prisa de irse de inmediato -me están esperando…

El señor no cuestionó más y Sora salió disparada del lugar, sentía que se ahogaba… corrió un poco, hacía frío y sentía que la piel le ardía. Vio a un taxy pasar y le llamó haciendo señas. Cuando se subió dio la dirección sin mirar atrás, le urgía irse… Sintió su celular vibrar y lo sacó de su bolso con miedo.

 _Llamada entrante de:_

 _I. Yamato_

Ella solo optó por apagar el teléfono…

-.-.-.-

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **¡Felices fiestas!**

 **A todos y cada uno de ustedes les deseo de todo corazón que vivan intensamente cada momento. Muchas gracias por apoyar esta historia. En verdad…**

 **Como se darán cuenta, la historia lleva un ritmo lento. Me gusta que sea así ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

 **Sin más que decir me despido por este momento y de nuevo, muchas gracias :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

 **CAPITULO 8**

¡Zaaaz!

Yamato escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse fuertemente. _Esa maldita puerta siempre suena igual._ Pensó el rubio. Alarmado se paró de su gran escritorio y caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla y notar que no había nadie en el pasillo. Regreso al interior de su hogar y ahí... en donde se había encontrado anteriormente la bolsa de su pelirroja, no había nada, quedó consternado. Un pensamiento lo golpeó. _Sora._

Con el corazón agitado corrió hasta su habitación. La puerta se encontraba abierta, sintió un vuelco en el estómago y soltó un quejido de preocupación. No se encontraba ahí. _No, no, no._

Corrió hasta el ascensor y apretó el botón desesperado.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó molesto.

Mientras bajaba pensaba en la pelirroja, él sabía que ella era realmente valiente; una parte de él estaba intrigada por la fuerza que veía en esos ojos rojizos. No sabía que Sora tuviera esa voluntad de hierro… Nunca había tenido tiempo para perderlo en relaciones. Solía satisfacer sus necesidades con mujeres que no exigían nada. Tenía reglas exactas: no involucrarse sentimentalmente. Sexo casual sin repeticiones. Pero ella, se saltaba todas las reglas existentes. Bufó molesto mientras intentaba llamar, ella no contestaba.

Llegó desesperado hasta la entrada principal.

-¡Señor Ishida!- el portero se levantó al verlo tan agitado y con esos ojos azules que lanzaban chispas.

-Señor Tanaka- dijo firmemente -Una chica pelirroja ¿ha pasado por aquí?

El hombre se sorprendió.

-Si… hace poco de hecho, se le notaba acelerada…

-¿Dónde?- interrumpió molesto.

El señor volvió a sobresaltar.

-Se fue, abrí el portón y caminó hacia la derecha…

Yamato pasó ambas manos por sus cabellos rubios. Salió del edificio y no había rastro de la pelirroja. Volvió a tomar su teléfono para llamarla y simplemente esta vez no entró… había apagado su celular…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Sintió como su amiga se sentaba a su lado y le ofrecía un vaso de agua. Agradeció con la mirada, no quería preocuparla. Se levantó, quedando sentada en frente de ella.

-Gracias, Mimi. Me alegro mucho de que estés en casa.

Mimi había llegado a su casa como había prometido, domingo en la noche. Fue a su habitación y la encontró acostada con la mirada perdida. Preocupada fue por un vaso de agua para su amiga.

-¿Qué tienes, Sora?- preguntó dulcemente.

Ella recordó todo lo que había vivido y su sonrisa se borró.

Luego de llegar a su casa de madrugada había dormido la mayor parte del día. No había prendido el celular para nada. Sentía que necesitaba tiempo para pensar mejor en que era en lo que estaba metida.

Simplemente negó con la cabeza e intentó darle otra sonrisa a su amiga.

-No me mientas, ¿Se trata del rubio?

Sora se sorprendió, ¿Tan predecible era?

Tal vez y era tiempo de hablar con Mimi, despejar algunas dudas sobre relaciones abiertas. Así que solo asintió.

-¡Lo sabía! Ese rubio no me daba confianza, ¿te hizo daño?

-No, para nada… solo…solo que es complicado.

-¿Terminaron?

Sora soltó una risa irónica, ¿Cómo? Si nunca había empezado.

-No Mimi…

-¿Entonces?- interrumpió desesperada, Sora solo bajó la mirada -Vamos, Sora. Habla conmigo. Hemos compartido tantas cosas juntas… Sin embargo, no compartiste conmigo que estabas saliendo con él, y aun así, lo entendí. Quiero decir, puede que sea un hombre reservado, y si te pidió que no dijeras nada, de verdad que lo entiendo. Pero aquí está pasando algo. Yo no soy tonta…

Sora suspiró.

-Nunca hemos tenido una relación formal- lo dijo sin más, sonrojándose.

-Oh…

La castaña pareció caer en cuenta. Ahora entendía por qué su amiga había sido tan sospechosa con esa relación.

-Sora… cariño- la miró maternalmente -¿Quieres contarme más?

-No hay mucho que contar, la mayor parte ya la sabes… es solo… que él es así… es su manera de ser…

-¿Cómo?- interrumpió una vez más.

-S… Si- balbuceó -Él es así, Yamato es así… él no tiene novias, él solo pasa el momento.

-Y tu… te confundiste.

Sora alzo la mirada al escuchar la afirmación de su amiga.

-No… bueno no sé, es confuso Mimi. No quiero engancharme con una relación así y terminar lastimada. Temo quererlo y que…que él no me responda…no estoy segura de lo que siente él por mí…

Mimi comprendió los sentimientos de su amiga. Ella ya había pasado por situaciones similares, la única diferencia radicaba en que ella jamás se había enamorado, aceptaba y vivía el momento, era excitante no tener un compromiso. Pero, Sora era tan distinta a ella. Recordaba cuando ella negaba al verla tan libre y sin compromiso, negaba al ver como ella si rompía corazones.

-Sora- la tomó de las manos para que la observara –¿No crees que te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua?

-¿C…Cómo?

-Si… bueno, si él ya te dejó en claro su manera de hacer las cosas, no debes por qué tomártelo tan personal… es mejor vivir la experiencia a quedarte con la duda y preguntarte, ¿qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiese hecho?

-S…Si… creo que tienes razón…

-¡Por supuesto que la tengo!- dijo orgullosa, sacando el pecho -Estás joven, vas iniciando una carrera profesional exitosa. No entiendo para qué quieres tener un compromiso serio. Deja que las cosas fluyan y no te enganches con él… solo disfruta…

Sora asentía ante las palabras de su amiga y una vez más se sintió más tranquila de hablar con Mimi.

.:.:.:.:. :…:…:…:…:…:….:

Todavía no oscurecía por completo. Apenas caía la tarde en aquella oficina de colores claros. Sora había trabajado un par de horas hasta que tocaron su puerta.

-Adelante.

La asistente de la pelirroja apareció cargando un enorme y precioso arreglo floral de rosas rojas. La chica caminó con dificultad hasta el escritorio en donde lo deposito sonrojada.

-Dejaron este pedido para usted, Señorita Takenouchi- jadeó la chida y estiró su brazo entregándole una nota doblada a la mitad.

Sora quedo pasmada, ¿Acaso ese arreglo floral se lo había enviado Yamato? Su instinto le contestó con una afirmación.

-Muchas gracias- recibió la nota con las manos temblando, podía sentir lo desbordado que se encontraba su corazón.

La chica salió dejándola sola.

 _-¡Mierda!_

La pelirroja miró el regalo y después la nota. Había decidido en darle una oportunidad, pero no sabía cómo iniciar, ¡ni siquiera había sido capaz de prender el maldito teléfono! Al parecer, Ishida le haría las cosas más sencillas ¿o no?

 _Sora, conocerte ha sido un verdadero regalo, no quiero terminar lo que tenemos. Por favor, disculpa mi actitud. Lo siento._

 _Atte: I. Yamato._

Sora tragó saliva y releyó la nota una y otra vez. Miró las flores y se mordió el labio. Ese rubio la tenía en donde quería… sonrió por primera vez. _No quiero terminar lo que tenemos_. Se dio valor y prendió el celular para enviarle un mensaje de agradecimiento por las flores. Pero antes de poder escribir, su teléfono se iluminó haciéndole saber que tenía varios mensajes de él.

 _¿Por qué te fuiste?_

 _Sora, ¿en dónde estás?_

 _Discúlpame_

 _Lamento mi actitud_

 _Apagaste tu teléfono…_

 _Solo dime que estás bien_

…

Los mensajes continuaban y sintió un extraño sentimiento en el estómago, sintiéndose mal. Había actuado instintivamente, esa huida sirvió para poder poner en orden sus ideas. Ya se lo explicaría después…

 _Sora T: Yamato, gracias por las flores. Me encantaron._

Respiró con dificultad. Caminó hasta su bolso y sacó la corbata de color gris. La acercó para inhalar el delicioso olor de Ishida. Cerró los ojos y se sintió tonta al tener ese nuevo habito. De pronto una idea cruzó por su mente: le haría una corbata, tal y como se lo había prometido en aquel restaurante.

Tenía alrededor de una hora desde que se había puesto en su nueva tarea, cuando sonó su celular.

 _I. Yamato: Hola preciosa, ¿En serio te gustaron?_

Le temblaron las piernas al leer ese mensaje. Yamato tenía el poder de ponerla nerviosa con una facilidad inexplicable.

 _Sora T: Me fascinaron, gracias._

 _I. Yamato: Me alegra, ¿Cómo estás?_

Se mordió los labios al caer en cuenta que el rubio había hecho un espacio de su ocupado tiempo para charlar con ella. De cierta manera, un sentimiento de felicidad llenó su cuerpo.

 _Sora T: me encuentro bien, ¿Qué tal usted, Señor Ishida?_

 _I. Yamato: Con trabajo, pero excelente. Anoche quise ir a tu casa. De verdad, casi lo hago. Quede preocupado…_

Bien… definitivamente, Yamato le haría el trabajo más sencillo. Había entrado en materia.

 _Sora T: Es bueno saber que no lo hiciste. Necesitaba pensar y contigo cerca es algo casi imposible._

 _I. Yamato: Sora, discúlpame. Me comporté como un verdadero idiota. Fui muy rápido y prácticamente rompí tu confianza, me arrepiento._

 _Sora T: No tienes que disculparte, Yamato. Solo… ¿Podríamos tomárnoslo con calma?_

 _I. Yamato: Por supuesto que podemos, preciosa. Te extraño…_

Sora sintió su mundo dar vueltas al leer el último mensaje. Algo dentro de ella vibro y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

 _Sora T: Yo también te extraño, Yamato._

:…:…:…:…:…:….: :…:…:…:…:…:….:

Caminó con seguridad hasta la portería del edificio acristalado. Tres días habían pasado desde que había conversado con él. Sabía que pronto no podrían verse. Sora tenía que partir a Francia al día siguiente y él le había comentado que su agenda estaba llena de trabajo, pero en cuanto estuviera libre iría por ella. Se sonrojó al recordar lo que había pasado en ese gran edificio.

-Buenas tardes, Señor- saludó cortésmente la chica, haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes, Señorita- contestó amablemente el hombre que la había visto partir hace unos días.

-Disculpe. Traigo un encargo para el Señor Ishida- estiró un paquete, el señor lo recibió con amabilidad.

-Claro, Señorita. Pero, me temo que el Señor Ishida no está en su departamento. Mencionó que no estaría por unos días.

-Lo sé- Sora sabía de antemano esa información, solo quería entregar ese paquete hecho por ella misma antes de partir a Francia -Puede dárselo cuando regrese, no es urgente…

-Puedo llamar al Señor Akiyama- interrumpió -Su guardaespaldas, está aquí…

-No es necesario- se sonrojó -De verdad… So…solo ¿Podría dárselo?

-Cuente con ello- asintió amablemente.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

El viaje había estado sensacional.

Nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Se acercó al ventanal, desde ahí podía verse todo París. Tomó su celular y mandó mensajes: a su madre y después a Mimi, para comunicarles que había llegado en excelente estado.

Fascinada, observó hasta el mínimo detalle de la amplia habitación.

Caminó hasta la cama y se lanzó en ella comprobando lo suave que era… recibió una llamada. Era la organizadora del evento, _Amélie Vinsennau._ Con su pésimo japonés le dijo lo esencial del evento: los horarios, los shows, anfitriones, etc. Así como también le comunico que pasaría por ella para que acudiera al mejor estilista del momento en esa ciudad…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

El día del evento había llegado.

En la limusina, la rubia organizadora le explicaba las instrucciones y los horarios del evento.

-Muy bien, Señorita Takenouchi. Hemos llegado. Habrá cámaras de televisión- le advirtió con su pésimo japonés -Pero lo único que tiene que hacer es sonreír y caminar a través de la alfombra roja...

Y Sora lo hizo.

Sonrió mientras atravesaban la alfombra, sonrió a las cámaras, sonrió a los invitados y dio una entrevista, una vez terminada; siguió su camino. Su sonrisa desapareció al leer _Ishida Enterprises_ en una pared donde se encontraban logotipos de patrocinadores. ¿Sería que acaso Ishida estaría ahí? ¿Y si él había sido el responsable de traerla a Paris?... negó con la cabeza. _Sería es peor fiasco de mi vida._ Pensó.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Definitivamente… Él estaba ahí.

Visualizó su figura cerca de la larga mesa de canapés. Yamato Ishida estaba dándole la espalda, tenía un vaso de whisky en la mano mientras recorría el salón con sus inconfundibles ojos azules. Sintió que le temblaban las piernas y cuando el hizo un ligero movimiento para quedar de perfil, ella instintivamente se escondió detrás de un enorme arreglo floral.

Desde su escondite lo observo detenidamente. Su actitud indicaba que no buscaba ni requería la atención de nadie. Iba tan elegante, llevaba su traje de corte clásico y… casi se le cae mandíbula hasta el piso al visualizar esa _corbata._ Esa misma que ELLA misma había hecho con sus propias manos para Él.

" _¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?"_

Tenía tantas preguntas por hacerle. Quería preguntarle si él había sido el responsable de invitarla y de ser si su respuesta, le preguntaría ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Sin embargo, moría de vergüenza, aun recordaba su último encuentro con él.

- _Bonne nuit…_

Un mesero elegante se acercó a ella y comenzó a hablarle en francés. Se sonrojó al no tener idea de lo que le quería comunicar el joven.

-Oh, oh. No entiendo que intentas decirme- Sora habló con señas para trasmitirle al mesero que no tenía idea.

El chico la miró extrañado, señaló la bandeja y volvió a ¿preguntarle?

Sora intentaba descifrar que le quería decir. Pero de pronto, sintió la presencia de alguien más. Alguien alto, esbelto y con ojos azules. Sintió un escalofrío cuando su mirada chocó con la de él.

-Dice, que si deseas algo de tomar…

Tragó saliva, ¿Que acaso él no se daba cuenta lo tensa que le ponía su presencia?

Ella solo asintió y el rubio tomó dos copas, intercambiando palabras (que Sora desconocía) con el mesero. Finalmente, el joven se retiró brindándole una sonrisa y los nervios regresaron a ella. Le tendió una copa y ella la recibió con nerviosismo. Apartó la mirada, ruborizándose al sentir una inexplicable excitación.

-¿Qué… Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella, con sumo interés.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

-Mi empresa fue contratada para la seguridad del evento- respondió firmemente -De hecho, Señorita Takenouchi, no planeaba asistir. Pero, cuando vi su nombre en la lista de invitados especiales no pude resistir a la tentación.

Sora lo miró sin entender nada.

-En… Entonces… ¿Tú no tienes nada que ver con mi presencia aquí?

Yamato la miró extrañado…

-No, Señorita Takenouchi- hizo una pausa –¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?

Sora iba a contestar, pero de pronto apareció la rubia que dirigía el evento. La tomó de la espalda y la dirigió hasta el backstage diciéndole que era su turno de presentar su línea. Ella se giró para verlo y él movió sus labios para que solo ella pudiera leerlos.

" _Éxito"_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Sora bajó del escenario con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Se sentía increíblemente feliz, plena, satisfecha… pese a los nervios presentó su línea y al parecer fascinó al público. Le entregaron un reconocimiento y se tomó fotografías con varios famosos. Si… La situación no era tan mala como esperaba.

Pero sin duda, lo que más la llenó de felicidad fue verlo al pie de las escaleras aplaudiendo, esperándola. Se sonrojó. Cerró los ojos y despacio contó hasta diez haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar su corazón. Escuchó la risita de Yamato y abrió los ojos apenada. Un intenso hormigueo recorrió el cuerpo de Sora. Se encontraba hipnotizada por esos ojos azules.

-La llevas puesta…- Yamato alzó una ceja sin entender -¡La corbata!- dijo rápidamente sonrojándose -La corbata que te hice…-murmuró.

Yamato sonrió de medio lado. Sintió ese terrible impulso de besarla. Se acercó a ella…

-El señor Takana, fue muy amable de avisarme que la Señorita Takenouchi, había llevado un paquete para mi…-estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para susurrarle con aquel tono sensual y provocativo -No pude evitarlo… fui como loco a mi casa, pese al trabajo…- Sora suspiró nerviosa, esa distancia no era apropiada para su bienestar -Eres una mujer extremadamente bella y sexy…-susurró.

Sora trago saliva.

-E…es el vestido.

El negó con su mirada fija en ella. Paso sus dedos por ese mechón pelirrojo que caía sobre su cara para resguardarlo detrás de su oreja.

-¡Yamato!- una voz chillona hizo que la pareja se distanciara.

Una rubia de ojos azules, tremendamente atractiva llegó hasta ellos. Ignorando a Sora, abrazó sin ninguna reserva al rubio. Éste soltó un quejido. La pelirroja se incomodó y un sentimiento de dolor la golpeó, ¿eran celos?

-Qué alegría volver a verte. Me preguntaba qué habría pasado contigo. Hace mucho que no sé nada de ti. ¡Estás guapísimo!

Yamato incomodo, hizo de lado a la rubia.

-Sora, te presento a Catherine Deneuve. Catherine, ella es Sora Takenouchi.

-Encantada- exclamó Sora con amabilidad tendiendo la mano.

La rubia ignoró la mano extendida y Sora dejó caer su mano sobre su regazo.

-Estaré en la ciudad toda la semana, por si quieres llamarme… ya sabes… como los viejos tiempo- le guiñó el ojo coquetamente, ignorando de nueva cuenta a Sora -oh… déjame entrevistarte ¿Puedo?

Él disgustado iba a contestar. Pero no pudo hacer más… la chica ya había llamado a todo su equipo para iniciar una entrevista.

Sora lo vio de lejos, Yamato Ishida se encontraba elegante y más guapo que nunca. Podía escucharlo hablar de su éxito en la vida; un éxito que iba más allá de lo que podían conseguir los meros mortales. Catherine sonreía falsamente. Yamato sonreía de una manera que no podía descifrar… se notaba molesto y cansado.

Frunciendo el ceño, Sora observó como la chica se colgaba de su brazo. Soltó un quejido. A pesar de su aparente tranquilidad, sintió un nudo en el estómago. _Tonta,_ se dijo. Apenas lo conocía. ¿Por qué le sorprendía que saliera con otras mujeres?

Con determinación, se fue alejando del lugar. No quería seguir escuchando los halagos que le decía esa mujer. Se sentía tan fuera de contexto.

Yamato, desconociendo lo que acababa de pasar con la pelirroja, miró su Rolex de oro comprobando la hora y se despidió de la entrevistadora y la molesta cámara.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Sora se encontraba enfrente del gran espejo del enorme cuarto de baño. Se miró y solo pudo pensar en que no era más que chica normal y corriente. Había pasado horas con el estilista que le habían asignado. Llevaba un vestido de color vino que ella misma había diseñado.

Era lógico que cualquier mujer podría enamorarse de Yamato Ishida. Era guapísimo y desbordaba masculinidad. Suspiró. Aunque estuviera enojada con Yamato, nada la había preparado para controlar esos celos al verlo con esa mujer. Bufó molesta y caminó a la salida.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Yamato miró a lo largo del vestíbulo y no la encontró. Molesto, llamó a Ryo Akyima, su mano derecha. Este le dijo que su pelirroja se había marchado del lugar. Yamato completamente molesto le pidió que hiciera una reservación en el hotel que se alojaba la pelirroja, como así también pidió un auto para dirigirse al lugar.

De nueva cuenta: Se había ido.

Había vuelto a marcharse.

Manejó desesperado hasta el hotel en el que se hospedaba la pelirroja. En el Lobby se encontró con Ryo, quien le entrego las llaves del Penthouse. Indicándole que todo estaba listo, tal y como él lo había pedido.

Caminó y la encontró de espaldas sentada en el bar del hotel.

-Bebamos juntos- sugirió, apenas llegó a su lado.

Sora lo miró sorprendida. Iba a negarse, pero el momento incomodo que había vivido hace un momento parecía inconcluso. Quería saber más de él. Así que asintió y lo invitó a sentarse.

-¿De qué es tu empresa?- preguntó ella de repente, sorprendiéndolo.

-Seguridad. Nuestros clientes son principalmente el gobierno y algunos privados. Como en este caso, fuimos contratados para mantener el orden de este evento…

-Entiendo- ambos tomaron de sus copas -¿Hablas Francés?- Yamato asintió -¿Por qué?

-La familia de mi madre es francesa. Si hay oportunidad te llevaré a una casa de campo que tenemos aquí.

-Sería… interesante- dijo ruborizada.

Hubo una pausa cargada de silencio. Yamato relajó los hombros, agregando:

-Aclárame algo, ¿a qué se debió tu prisa por huir esta noche?

A Sora esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

-Fueron varias circunstancias. Pero ya había decidido retirarme desde antes…

-¿Estabas celosa?- preguntó coqueto alzando una ceja.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Por supuesto que estaba celosa. Esa rubia le había dicho: _como en los viejos tiempos._ Era obvio que Yamato Ishida había tenido alguna aventura con ella. Le había dolido verla tan extrovertida con él… pero no se lo haría saber…

-No- respondió tajante, se mordió los labios -Entiendo el efecto que tienes en las mujeres, Yamato… ¿Es… es un ejemplo típico de la competencia a que tengo que enfrentarme?- preguntó tímidamente.

Yamato soltó un bufido disgustado por el comentario.

-Sora- la tomó de la barbilla, levantó su rostro -Eres una mujer preciosa, dudo que tengas competencia, por el momento solo estoy contigo. Soy tuyo…- lo dijo con su voz ronca, erizándole la piel -He intentado de mantenerme alejado de ti. Es muy difícil. Tienes que confiar en mí…

Sora dio un ligero brinco al sentir los dedos del rubio bajar por su columna. Miró a aquel hombre que la confundía de sobremanera, preguntándose qué estaría pasando entre ellos dos. La química que tenían era insostenible.

Yamato se levantó de su asiento decidido.

-Ven conmigo.

-¿A dónde?

-¿Confías en mí?

Sora asintió y tomó su mano.

El chico la guío hacia el exterior del bar.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Yamato abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar. Ella obedeció y sintió una descarga de adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

-¡Wow! Es muchísimo mejor que la mía… no sabía que te hospedarías aquí…

La chica estaba impresionada con el tamaño de la lujosa habitación.

-Sora- murmuró él.

Ella dio la vuelta y se encontró con esos ojos azules brillantes, ardientes de deseo. Él se acercó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Sintió el calor de su cuerpo.

-Te deseo- su voz era peligrosamente ronca -y no permitiré que vuelvas a desaparecer por tercera vez…

Sora contuvo el aliento porque estaba hipnotizada. Contrajo el estómago y le sorprendió sentir esa conocida ola de calor en su pelvis. Con confianza buscó los labios del rubio. Dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir que era correspondida. Yamato sin dejar de besarla llevó una de sus manos hasta el cierre del vestido de color tinto y lo bajo con lentitud.

Suaves gemidos la delataron y él tomó más confianza al notar como ella se retorcía entre sus brazos. Sus manos fueron hasta sus hombros y bajo esa tela lentamente por su cuerpo, cuando cayó al piso se separó para mirarla mejor. Recordaba ese cuerpo con sujetador, pero ahora estaba libre de cualquier tela y pudo observar sus pechos desnudos. Soltó un suspiro al sentirse tan expuesta, observo las pupilas del hombre: dilatadas, oscurecidas por el deseo.

-Eres perfecta, Sora…

Volvió a besarla; lento exploró la boca, moviéndose con ansias sobre sus labios hasta hacerla perder el control. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó al escritorio que estaba a un lado, la depositó sentándola ahí. Tiró todo lo que se encontraba arriba de este sin importarle.

Él bajó su cabeza y tomó uno de los pezones entre los labios. Ella se arqueó involuntariamente hacia él, fue un movimiento que la puso en contacto directo con su duro miembro. jadeó sin querer, cerrando los ojos. Él también se detuvo al sentir ese movimiento.

Se apartó un poco, deshizo el nudo de su cuello, tiró esa corbata hecha por ella lejos y desabotonó su camisa desesperado. Estremeciéndose, Sora lo contempló, había extrañado ese cuerpo perfecto, masculino y fuerte...

Quería, necesitaba, entregarse a él, olvidar las barreras que existían entre ellos.

-Tu también eres perfecto- murmuró ella sonrojándose.

Con nerviosismo lo tocó. Primero sus pectorales, bajando por su abdomen, lo sintió ponerse tenso y contener el aliento.

-Sora- interrumpió su caricia sujetándola por las muñecas, levantando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

Ella respiró con dificultad, regresó a la realidad. La joven apenas sabía qué sucedía. Se sentía tan acalorada, le quemaban las emociones desconocidas que sentía, se retorcía ante el cuerpo de Yamato. El soltó sus manos y rápidamente deslizó por sus piernas la única prenda que la cubría. Se sonrojó al ver sus ojos azules llenos de deseo. Él volvió a besarla y pudo sentir como él solo se desabrochaba el pantalón para deshacerse de el, quedando en boxers.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevo a la amplia cama. Con sus manos separó las rodillas de la chica para acomodarse en ella.

-Ya…Yamato…

El la silenció con otro beso y se estiró para sacar un paquetito de aluminio del cajón de la mesita continua.

 _-¿De dónde demonios lo sacó?-_ pensó la pelirroja.

Lo vio ponerse en sus rodillas y terminó por desnudarse. Ella se sonrojó al ver como él rasgaba el paquete y se ponía rápidamente ese condón. La dejo sin aliento, sabía que era lo que seguía. Él abrió sus piernas suavemente. Inconscientemente la chica elevó sus caderas cuando empezó a entrar en ella. El gozo la mareaba quitándole el aliento. Simplemente no podía registrar lo que sucedía...

-Yamato- susurró extasiada.

-Shhh- silenció una vez más él -Relájate, hermosa- entró completamente y sintió como ella se retorcía entre sus brazos suspirando ruidosamente. Quedó estático, no se movía; decidió controlarse hasta que ella se sintiera bien.

Yamato hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y consiguió mantener el control mientras esperaba que ella se acoplara a él. Solo bastó con que ella murmurara su nombre, arqueándose, para que se extinguiera cualquier tipo de cordura. Soltó un gruñido. Perdió el control y comenzó a moverse en ella…

Ya no había marcha atrás. Pensó él. Lo inevitable acababa de suceder y a pesar de que ambos desconocían hacía donde iba todo aquello, no pusieron resistencia a la pasión desbordada esa noche…

 **CONTINUARA…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

 **CAPITULO 9**

Yamato se miró en el espejo. Se apoyó en el lavamanos soltando el aire. Todos sus músculos del cuerpo le vibraban, tenía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa sensación. Él sabía que era como uno de esos hombres que cuando tomaban una decisión no había vuelta atrás. Era por eso que después de acostarse con Sora le sorprendía querer más de ella.

Jamás había dormido a lado de una mujer luego de mantener relaciones sexuales, estaba sorprendido consigo mismo al despertar y verla a su lado. Fuera de molestarse, le agradó. Recordó su última aventura, hace tres meses. No se comparaba nada con lo que tenía en la actualidad. Nunca antes había disfrutado tanto de una relación sexual con una mujer. Sora le parecía bellísima y llena de vitalidad.

Le sorprendía de sobremanera esa actitud que había tomado con ella. Muchas mujeres -en el pasado- le habían comentado del miedo que sentían hacia él. Ese miedo de pedir algo más, así que solo se conformaban con una noche a su lado.

Su vida, hasta que conoció a Sora, había sido muy ordenada: trabajo, mujeres, trabajo. Todo en su sitio. Él siempre había creído que ejerciendo un control sobre su vida uno podía limitar las sorpresas desagradables y, por el momento, no había tenido ocasión para dudar de esa ideología. De modo que NO estaba preparado para la sensación de estar caminando sobre arenas movedizas que era lo que sentía en aquel momento.

En cuanto a las mujeres con las que salía, solían ser altas, rubias, complacientes y, lo más importante de todo, temporales. Sora era diferente, ella apenas sobrepasaba el metro sesenta y era pelirroja, y ni hablar de la inexperiencia que manifestaba en lo referente al sexo. No era su tipo y no sabía por qué se había enrollado con ella de esa manera.

Él, al igual que otros hombres, escondía secretos. Era un hombre que se había esmerado toda su vida por hacer lo correcto. Temía que su pasado afectara de alguna manera a Sora. Sintió que sus músculos se ponían rígidos. Ese era su pasado personal; de nadie más. Y nadie más tenía por qué enterarse de algo que él creía ya estaba clavado en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos. Él mismo se había puesto la trampa, en alguna ocasión le comentó a ella que no quería secretos y aun había algo que le incomodaba y que todavía, no sabía cómo abordarlo con ella.

Decidió ponerles fin a sus pensamientos. Tomó su teléfono móvil y tecleó un número.

− _Hermano, ¿Dónde estás?_

−Llegaré en unas horas. Lo prometo.

− _¡No lo puedo creer!− Takeru se escuchaba emocionado − ¡Al fin nos veremos!_

Yamato se limitó a sonreír. Él también lo había extrañado.

−Llevaré a una mujer conmigo− El silencio se hizo presente −¿Qué? ¿No vas a decirme nada, Takeru?

− _N…No – balbuceó −Es… solo que… me tomó por sorpresa. Es todo… ya sabes lo que opino de las mujeres con las que sales luego de…_

−Entiendo− interrumpió y respiró hondo −Es diferente, Takeru.

Yamato entendía los sentimientos de su hermano. Más de un año había pasado desde el caos que había dejado cierta mujer en su vida.

− _¿Cómo se llama?− al fin, parecía alegre._

−Sora− contestó y sintió su cuerpo vibrar. No quería entrar en más detalles −Takeru, creo que tomaré un baño, te llamaré cuando llegue.

El rubio cortó la llamada y suspiró con pesadez. Llamó a Ryo para pedirle que fuera por la maleta de la pelirroja. No era su forma de hacer las cosas, pero sabía que Sora era diferente y que él probablemente perdería la oportunidad de que ella lo acompañara al pueblo de donde era la familia de su madre, debido al vuelo que debía tomar.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.

Ya se había metido a la ducha. Una vez dentro del baño había puesto seguro para asesorarse de que Ishida no entrara. Abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua invadiera su cuerpo. Soltó un suspiro y se sonrojó al recordar lo que había vivido la noche anterior con él. ¿Se había enamorado de Yamato Ishida? ¿Era posible enamorarse de alguien en tan poco tiempo? Negó y pensó en que lo mejor era dejar de pensar en esos sentimientos que la invadían. Ya se lo había prometido a Mimi, nada de enrollarse sentimentalmente…

Poniéndole fin a sus pensamientos, tomó su tiempo para vestirse. Recordó que él no le había permitido ir a su habitación y no sabía cómo carajos él ya le tenía su ropa y maleta lista _en verdad, debe de dejar de hacer eso._ Pensó fastidiada. A veces, Yamato Ishida solía ser tan controlador.

Contuvo el aliento al morderse un labio, con la mente confusa. Cuando salió, lo encontró con el celular en su oreja. Sonrió al verlo vestido tan "casual", ya que, a pesar de llevar jeans y una camisa debajo de su chaqueta de cuero, se veía elegante y sexy. Volteó a verla y colgó, justo cuando ella avanzó a la habitación. Yamato la escaneó de arriba abajo. No llevaba diamantes ni perlas. Se había puesto unos pantalones, una blusa de color azul y unos vans. Le gustaba. La comodidad le quedaba muy bien por encima del lujo.

−Iremos a Roussillon.

−¿A dónde?

Ese comentario la tomó desprevenida.

−A Roussillon, es un pequeño pueblo que se encuentra a unas horas de aquí− sonrió −quiero que conozcas la casa familiar de la que te había mencionado.

Sora recordó, pero no pensó que ese comentario hubiese sido tan literal. Ella tenía que tomar un avión ese día en la noche.

−No puedo, Yamato− murmuró, sonrojada. −Ya tengo mi boleto, ¿Lo olvidas?, Debo regresar a Odaiba el día de hoy.

−Lo sé.

La timidez que había sentido había pasado a ser molestia.

−¿Entonces?

−Entonces… tomaras tus cosas e irás conmigo, ahí pasaremos la noche y yo personalmente te llevaré hasta tu casa el día de mañana.

Su desagrado incrementó, ya había sido suficiente con que el rubio le hubiera negado la ida a su habitación por ropa, ahora decidía que iba a hacer. Se cruzó se brazos molesta.

−¿Por qué?

−Porqué me agrada tu compañía... porque me gustaría conocerte más y lo mejor…− sonrió seductoramente, tomando sus manos y besando sus nudillos −quiero que conozcas a mi hermano…

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.

Sora contemplaba maravillada el paisaje por la ventanilla, la brisa la despeinaba, refrescándole la cara. Yamato la observó de reojo mientras manejaba, pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía así, mirando el paisaje. Ella le miró y sonrió de un modo que le dejó sin aliento. Una nueva ola de deseo lo inundó. Necesitaba tenerla. _Tranquilízate, Ishida_ pensó.

Se metieron en un camino rodeado por pinos, que atenuaban la cálida luz del sol. Sora visualizó la casa y quedó fascinada. Era preciosa, fresca y ventilada, pintada de blanco, de estilo rústico. En el exterior había un enorme jardín, el ambiente olía a los pinos, a la naturaleza.

−¿En dónde estamos?− musitó

−Es mi casa− Sora volteó a verlo curiosa −Esta propiedad ha pertenecido a mi familia por años− el rubio se sonrojó y a Sora se le derritió el corazón −Llamé en la mañana a los sirvientes para que la prepararan. Está libre de suciedad o arañas…

−Me alegra- sonrió −Me aterran las arañas…

Yamato le devolvió la sonrisa.

Habían entrado en la mansión. Sora estaba embelesada. Miró a su alrededor y admiró los muebles, las paredes de madera y los candelabros brillantes del techo. En el salón había un piano y una gran chimenea encendida que calentaba el hogar.

Yamato sonrió al verla tan fascinada. Era la primera mujer que llevaba a su casa familiar. Eso le parecía más íntimo que llevarla a su departamento. No entendía por qué hacía eso, simplemente pensaba en que quería compartir con ella algo más de él. Negó apartando aquel pensamiento. No quería indagar en por qué se sentía así. Lo único que sabía era que le gustaba verla allí.

−¿Tienes hambre?− Sora volteó a verlo apenada y asintió −Que bien, por qué el personal ha preparado la comida.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.

Yamato miró por la ventana, estaba esperando a Sora. Irían a un pequeño bar del pueblo a recoger a su hermano. Le resultaba difícil creer que había compartido tanto tiempo a lado de la pelirroja. Luego de la comida él le contó más historias sobre su familia y ella escuchó atentamente, en ocasiones hacía preguntas y en otras reía con las anécdotas. Después fue el turno de ella, no dijo nada que él no supiera, al final de cuentas ella ya le había comentado con anterioridad cosas personales.

Su mente viajó a parte de la conversación que tuvieron una vez que habían terminado de comer:

−Nunca antes había tenido sexo sin compromiso...

Y sin más, lo soltó sonrojándose. Yamato la observó y le pareció adorable. Eso, ya lo sabía, pero no tenía idea de por qué lo había mencionado así. La sinceridad de sus palabras lo conmovió.

−¿A qué viene eso? ¿Has tomado alguna decisión?

−Si− murmuró. Yamato se puso rígido −Pero si esa es tu forma de hacer las cosas… yo… yo quiero poner mis reglas…

Yamato abrió los ojos. Aquello le sorprendió. Ninguna mujer le había planteado nunca algo así.

−Dímelas…

−Lo que pasó ayer es irreversible. No estoy acostumbrada a tener aventuras ocasionales, creo que necesitaré tiempo para acostumbrarme…

−Entiendo… Si así lo deseas, iremos más despacio – asintió −Yo también tengo mis reglas− dijo mirándola fijamente, aprovecho el silencio para continuar −Exijo exclusividad.

Sora parpadeo sin comprender.

−¿A qué te refieres con…?

−A mí no me gusta compartir− interrumpió a la chica −Mientras estés conmigo, no te acostarás o saldrás con nadie más.

Suspiró. Pensaba en que al mínimo él estaba siendo sincero diciéndole lo que quería de una relación. De _su_ relación.

−No lo hacía antes de conocerte…− musitó.

Yamato se incomodó, tal vez y era verdad: era un completo idiota, no quería ilusionar a aquella mujer, pero algo de ella le atraía demasiado como para dejarla ir.

−Sora, no quiero secretos entre los dos. Si hay algo que te moleste de esta relación no dudes en hacérmelo saber, ¿entendido?

Ella asintió. Se conformaría con disfrutar al máximo con él y cuando todo terminara, terminaría. Sin lamentaciones por el amor que nunca fue. Ya no sería tan ingenua.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Sora llegó a su lado y le regaló una sonrisa. Volvió a quedar hechizado por esos ojos rojizos.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.

Dentro del bar, la atmósfera era alegre, la música tenía el sonido adecuado para mantener una charla. Sora miraba fascinada los adornos rústicos del lugar. Yamato la dejó en la barra y le comentó que regresaría en un momento. Iría a buscar a su hermano.

Sora suspiró y sonrió una vez más admirando todo el lugar.

− _Bonjour, Mademoiselle._

La pelirroja desvió su mirada a un rubio de ojos azules. _No, otra vez._ Pensó.

−¿Bonjour?− intentó contestar el saludo temerosa. Era la segunda ocasión en la que le hablaban en ese idioma. Definitivamente le pediría a Yamato que le enseñara a practicarlo.

El chico soltó una carcajada. Ella se sonrojo.

−Eres japonesa, ¿Cierto?− Sora asintió −Bien, yo también… bueno mitad y mitad− le guiñó el ojo sonriéndole.

Sora lo miró una vez más, ¿Acaso ese sería el hermano menor de Yamato?

Esa sonrisa le parecía tan conocida. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos fuertes brazos. Sintió una oleada de calor recorriéndole las venas cuando Yamato le rodeó posesivamente la cintura con el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

El rubio que estaba frente a ellos pestañeó.

−Sora te presento a Takeru, mi hermano. Takeru, te presentó a Sora Takenouchi, mi novia.

Sora sorprendida miró a Yamato, ¿su novia?

Él se percató y solo se limitó a sonreírle y a guiñarle un ojo.

−Un placer, Takeru− dijo finalmente tomando su mano.

−El gusto es mío− dijo, luego de salir de su trance. Finalmente sonrió de oreja a oreja −¡HERMANO!

Fue directo a Ishida abrazándolo, haciendo que la pareja se separara.

Sora sonrió al notar que a diferencia de Yamato, Takeru era más expresivo con sus sentimientos.

Tiempo después. Takeru estuvo conversando con Sora durante gran parte de la estadía en el bar, a Yamato le resultó increíble ver lo bien que se llevaban con tan poco tiempo de conocerse. Luego de lo que había sucedido hace más de un año, su hermano había mencionado que ambos tenían que ser más reservados con los desconocidos, en especial con las mujeres que tuviera Yamato como prospectas a algo formal.

Cuando llegó la noche, Takeru se despidió de la pareja diciéndoles que se encontraba muy concentrado en escribir su próximo libro, y que no iría con ellos a la mansión ya que se alojaba en una cabaña para tener toda la paz, concentración y tranquilidad.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.

Sora parpadeo al darse cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la mansión del rubio. Luego de estar en el bar, Yamato la había invitado a cenar. Una cena que había estado cargada de tensión sexual. Aun no tenía idea de que era lo que seguía. Ningún hombre tenía ese poder con el que contaba Ishida para ponerla nerviosa con tan solo una mirada.

Volvió a la realidad cuando Yamato se inclinó sobre ella, quitándole el cinturón de seguridad y luego le alzó la barbilla con la mano para darle un breve beso.

−Vamos− ordenó firmemente.

Él abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Ella entró firmemente y dejó su bolso y abrigo en el perchero. Cuando volteó a verlo, de nueva cuenta Ishida tenía esa mirada que lanzaba chispas. Amaba sus ojos azules. Él fue hasta ella y la tomó por la cintura para acercársela más y sin más, le devoró los labios. La escuchó gemir y le gustó. Ella lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y enredó sus dedos en los cabellos rubios. Ya nada importaba, lo único que quería era estar junto a él, dejándose llevar por esa sensación tan abrumadora que conocía tan bien.

−Sora− se separó de ella susurrando su nombre sobre sus labios −¿Estás segura de que quieres esto?− preguntó con tono vacilante. Nunca antes le había preguntado a una mujer si quería tener una aventura con él. En ese juego, las reglas se entendían a la perfección. Era irónico que le diera a esa mujer la opción de dar marcha atrás cuando era la elegida para él.

A la chica se le aceleró el corazón, lo miró con absoluta convicción y finalmente asintió.

−Bien…−hizo una pausa −Podemos jugar a algo.

Soltó de repente el rubio y Sora arqueó una ceja soltando una risa.

−¿Es enserio?− Yamato asintió, ella lo miró confundida −¿Jugar a qué?

−Al juego de la seducción, Señorita Takenouchi. ¿No has jugado nunca?− Sora negó −El poder de la seducción no es para todos... −aseguró −Hay que saber en dónde tocar, y en este juego, créame Señorita Takenouchi...todo se vale −Sora tragó saliva al ver cómo se le oscurecía la mirada −Es muy fácil de jugar y no tiene muchas reglas, ¿qué dices? ¿juegas?

−De… De acuerdo −logró murmurar.

Entrecerró los ojos y en esa ocasión, cuando la boca de él tocó la suya, fue con una ternura devastadora. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y gimió muy despacio mientras la llenaba de besos en los párpados y en las mejillas antes de volver a capturarle la boca.

−Acaso, ¿Te he dicho ya cuánto me gustas?

−No

−Bueno, pues déjame que te diga que me gustas, Sora Takenouchi. Me gustas más de lo deberías.

Sora se sonrojó al escuchar su voz tan profunda y varonil.

−Tú también me gustas, Yamato.

Observó sus ojos azules. Quedó muda ante la mirada de Ishida. Él por su parte, sentía que el ambiente estaba impregnado de promesas, de expectativas imposibles. Una punzada de remordimientos empañó su ánimo. Él sabía que Sora quería más, una relación… tal vez y podría intentarlo, después de todo, ella también estaba dando de sí misma. Pensó.

Sora dejó escapar un suspiro y se separó un poco de él, parecía incomoda.

−¿Sucede algo?− se aventuró a preguntar.

−N…No… es solo…− balbuceó −En el bar, a tu hermano le dijiste que yo era tu novia.

−¡Oh!

La miró a los ojos: estaba nerviosa e intranquila. Su reacción le produjo ternura. Su mente le lanzó una advertencia. Era demasiado tarde para retroceder y apartarse de ella. Demasiado tarde para fingir que no sentía nada. Poniéndole fin a sus pensamientos opto por besarla.

−Estamos…saliendo…¿no?− le susurró entre besos.

Sora iba a responder, pero no pudo. Él ya se había apoderado de sus labios, cargándola hasta un sillón, en donde le haría el amor con voracidad y urgencia.

En aquella noche no habría ningún control del clímax…

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.

Sora se encontraba sentada en el sofá mientras intentaba concentrar su mente en el libro que tenía en manos. Pero simplemente no podía.

Había sido el mejor fin de semana de toda su vida. Desde su presentación y éxito profesional hasta esas dos noches que había compartido con Yamato. Aun podía sentir el dolor que tenía en el cuerpo. En esas dos noches, él le habría proporcionado más orgasmos de los que había experimentado en sus cortos 25 años. Había sido algo tan increíble que el simple recuerdo le provocaba mariposas en el estómago.

Se levantó y se estiró. Se sentía bien después de haber dormido una siesta. Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, sabía que era Mimi. Ella había llamado unas horas antes diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con ella.

−¡SORA!− exclamó felizmente la chica mientras corría hasta ella para abrazarla.

Sora correspondió el abrazó y soltó un quejido de dolor cuando Mimi la apretó más. Eso sorprendió a la castaña.

−¿Qué pasa, estás bien?

−¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

−Te quejaste cuando te abrace…

Sora suspiró.

−Si Mimi, es solo un dolor muscular.

La castaña alzó una ceja.

−¿Tan mal estuvo el viaje?

−Para nada− admitió con otro suspiro.

−Entonces, ¿Cuál es el motivo?

−Asistí a uno de los mejores eventos de toda mi vida. El desfile fue maravilloso− hizo una pausa para mirarla seriamente − Mimi…

−¿Si?

−Lo vi…

La castaña parpadeó.

−¿A quién?

Sora trago saliva

−A… a Ya…ma…to.

Mimi abrió los ojos.

−¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Y qué pasó?

Como era de imaginarse, su amiga la bombardearía de preguntas. Sin embargo, eso no le molestaba. Estaba dispuesta a contarle todo.

−¿La verdad?

−Ajá…

Sora suspiró fuertemente, cerró los ojos y dejó salir la frase.

−Lo hicimos…

−¡AAAAAAAAH!

Se tapó las orejas ante el grito de Mimi.

Luego de contar -sin entrar a muchos detalles- lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos, Mimi había quedado fascinada. Escuchaba atentamente y sonreía emocionada.

−Y… Bu…bueno, después recordé tu relación con ese ingeniero y pensé: si ellos dos se la llevan de maravilla− bajó la mirada, apenada −T…tal vez nosotros también…

La expresión de Mimi cambió de repente.

−¡Oh! Sora… sobre eso…

Ella la miró curiosa.

−Koushiro y yo hemos decidido formalizar la relación− enseñó su enorme anillo de diamantes −Iba a contarte. Pero, todo fue tan repentino, discúlpame.

Un sentimiento de incertidumbre la cubrió por completo.

Estaba más que feliz por su amiga, Mimi merecía lo mejor del mundo y estaba segura de que él se lo daría. Talvez y ella jamás llegaría a esos términos con Yamato. Pero, estaba feliz por ella. Mimi no tenía la culpa de su situación actual, así que la abrazó felicitándola.

−Tengo que regresar a América. Ya sabes, tengo que ir con mis padres para formalizar todo− sus ojos castaños brillaban −¡Me vendré a Japón a vivir!

−Es maravilloso, Mimi− aseguró. –¿Vivirán juntos?

−Claro que si, Koushiro tiene un departamento espectacular.

Sora sonrió al verla tan entusiasmada y feliz.

−Me alegra muchísimo. Lamento no haber podido pasar contigo más tiempo.

−¿Bromeas? −arqueó una ceja −No puedo expresarte lo maravilloso que han sido estas vacaciones, Sora. Eres la mejor amiga.

−Tú también lo eres, Mimi.

La castaña se sonrojó.

−Y… bueno… como es mi última noche aquí. Koushiro decidió que debería ir a dormir a su departamento.

Sora soltó una risa discreta.

−No te preocupes, ve.

−¿segura?

−Claro. Sé cuidarme sola.

Mimi cambio de postura.

−Hablando de eso− dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la cocina −Deberías cuidarte más, Sora. Mi prometido me contó algo así como de que su jefe y él estuvieron en apuros− Mimi sacó un bowl del refrigerador y se dispuso a comer. Sora llegó a su lado −¿Gustas?

−No, gracias− sonrió, envidiaba a Mimi, tenía un cuerpo de envidia y comía a todas horas. −¿A qué se debe eso de "cuidarme más"? ¿y qué tiene que ver con Koushiro y su jefe?

Mimi negó.

−No, es solo… que… bueno, en este tiempo he conocido más a Koushiro y me explicó bien en que es en lo que trabaja y también mencionó algo sobre un software, cosas que no entiendo de la empresa−hizo una pausa −Su jefe quiso información confidencial sin alguna petición de algún cliente…Lo que yo pienso es… que tan mal de la cabeza tienes que estar como para sacar información confidencial de una mujer que desconoces solo porque te parece atractiva…

Sora al fin se interesó en la plática. Algo le parecía familiar…

−Sí, es extraño.

−Pero, en fin, mi Koushiro le ayudó y él no lo delató− río −Es medio _creepy_ el asunto ¿No crees?

Sora se encogió de hombros.

−¿A qué te refieres?

Mimi dejó de comer para mirarla.

−Sora, imagina que tú vas por la vida y tus datos están dentro de un sistema al cual puede tener acceso cualquier imbécil con dinero solo porque le pareces atractiva− bufó −Eso es atentar contra la ley…

Sora asintió.

−¿En qué empresa trabaja él?

−¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Sora?

La chica sobresalto, tal vez y había sonado desesperada.

−Mera curiosidad…

−¡Oh!− pareció pensarlo −Es Ishida Enterprises, me parece− dijo sin darle importancia.

Sora se sorprendió, ahora que recordaba, jamás le había comentado a Mimi el apellido de Yamato, punto a favor sino Mimi ya hubiera hecho un escándalo…después el corazón le comenzó a latir a mil por hora ¿Y si Ishida hacía eso con todas las mujeres que les parecía atractivas? Sintió un dolor en el pecho, tal vez y ella no era la única. Tal vez, Yamato obtenía todo lo que él quería.

−Y… Koushiro te ha dicho algo acerca… no sé… que eso sea un hobbie para él− trató de sonar sutil.

−No, solo me dijo que fue esa vez y que no iba a haber segunda vez, estaban condicionados por los accionistas.

El sonido del timbre interrumpió la plática y Mimi fue a atender, _Así que Yamato había estado en aprietos por mi_ pensó, de ser así… tal vez y si era verdad. Se mordió los labios, ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Mimi si supiera que el jefe de su ahora prometido era Yamato Ishida?

−Sora…

Mimi interrumpió sus pensamientos y volteó a verla. Estaba parada enfrente de ella, aturdida, con un enorme arreglo de flores en los brazos.

−Qué hermosas− Sora exclamó contenta −Que suerte tienes, Mimi− observó a su amiga poner el arreglo en la barra de la cocina.

Mimi hizo un puchero.

−No son para mí− a Sora se le borró la sonrisa, su amiga tomó la tarjeta que estaba entre las flores y se la entregó −Aquí dice claro que son para Sora Takenouchi.

Sora tomó el sobre mordiéndose los labios. Se obligó a mantener la calma y la respiración controlada ante la mirada curiosa de Mimi.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.

Yamato entró en la camioneta y tras acomodarse en el asiento se puso el cinturón de seguridad. No tenía necesidad de ir a la oficina porque podía trabajar desde casa, pero quería salir y respirar un poco. Conducía a alta velocidad, se dirigiría a casa de Sora, sin importarle que pasaran de las 10 pm. No podía creer que tan solo había pasado un día y ya moría de ganar de verla.

Una llamada interrumpió la música. Sonrió divertido al ver que se trataba de esa pelirroja que no podía sacar de sus pensamientos.

−Señorita Takenouchi− su voz fue suave, quiso parecer sorprendido.

− _Señor Ishida, recibí las flores. Muchas gracias− suspiró −Están hermosas._

−Me alegra saber que fueron de su gusto.

Hubo un silencio.

− _Hey− su voz parecía titubear._

−Dime

−H…Hay…un tema… que me gustaría hablar con usted, Señor Ishida.

Yamato arqueó una ceja.

−¿De qué va?

−Lo espero en mi casa.

Y sin más colgó.

Yamato fastidiado, apretó el acelerador. Ninguna mujer le había colgado de esa manera, Sora seguía sorprendiéndolo, ¿De qué querría hablar con él? ¿se habría enterado acerca de su pasado con…?

Negó con la cabeza, era imposible…

Aparcó su Land Rover negra y miró el complejo departamental. Caminó hacia los ascensores. Estaba ansioso.

Comenzó a golpear la puerta y, unos segundos después, oyó ruido de pasos en el interior. La pelirroja abrió la puerta y la vio vestida solo con un camisón de seda rosa, tragó saliva, el solo verla de nuevo sintió ese efecto de recordarle por qué seguía excitándolo. Sin embargo, tenía que esperar a platicar lo "tan urgente" que ella había dicho.

Ella lo invitó a pasar y tomó asiento enfrente de él.

Sora lo vio nervioso y le pareció adorable. Jugaría un poco con él. A pesar de que Mimi había dicho que él no solía investigar a otras mujeres, ella quería escucharlo de sus propios labios.

−Parece nervioso, Señor Ishida.

−Lo estoy, Señorita Takenouchi− bufó −¿De qué tema quiere hablar?

Sora se mordió los labios.

−Cuando fuimos al restaurante. Comentaste que habías investigado acerca de mi...– Yamato asintió −¿De qué manera fue _esa investigación?_

Yamato se sorprendió.

−Te lo dije, fue con Shuu Kido…

−No mientas, Lo sé todo…−el rubio contuvo el aliento, ¿Sabía todo? ¿A qué se refería con todo? −Pediste sinceridad, y yo creo que hasta el momento yo he sido muy transparente contigo… así que dime, ¿de dónde sacaste mis datos?

El rubio recuperó la postura, pensó que Sora se refería a su investigación acerca de ella, no a su _pasado, pasado._

−Shuu Kido solo me dio tu nombre, yo investigué acerca de ti y lo demás lo sabes… yo fui quien te invitó a ese evento…

−¿Investigaste? ¿Dónde?

Yamato suspiró, ¿era importante?

−En mi empresa, en la base de datos.

Sora se sorprendió al verlo tan serio. Al fin las versiones coincidían. Ella se paró y caminó de un lado a otro con la mirada de él fija en ella.

−¿Por qué?− quiso saber.

−Con solo ver tu espalda, quise saber acerca de ti.

−¿Lo haces seguido?− negó −¿Entonces?

−Ya lo dije, señorita Takenouchi −sinceró −Quise saber acerca de ti.

Él también se paró de su asiento y se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

Sora comenzó a retroceder.

−¿Te importaría apartarte un poco?−le rogó Sora. Pero él no se movió.

−¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes incómoda? ¿Te molesta que esté tan cerca? O tal vez... − de repente, Yamato sintió una oleada de deseo −lo que te da miedo es que quieres que te haga el amor aquí mismo…

Su aroma masculino la envolvió, inflamando sus sentidos. En ese momento se encontró pegada contra la encimera y a su merced cuando él apoyó las dos manos a los lados de ella, bloqueando toda esperanza de huida. Inconscientemente, Sora cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza, buscando ciegamente la boca de él mientras aplastaba los pechos contra su torso.

Yamato llevó ambas manos a sus hombros y tiró los tirantes del camisón. Comenzó a bajar la prenda, dejándola caer completamente hasta sus pies. No llevaba sujetador.

−¿Qué haces?− preguntó sonrojada.

−Jugamos, tú accediste y ahora no te puedes negar− La miró fijamente a los ojos −Estoy deseando introducir la lengua en tu interior.

Aquellas palabras provocaron todo tipo de sensaciones en su estómago y una punzada entre sus piernas. No sólo estaba excitada, estaba a punto de perder el control. Y la sensación fue en aumento conforme él trasladaba los dedos de sus muslos a sus braguitas.

Cuando volvió a reclamar su boca, ella gimió por la forma en que la besaba, pensando que se le iría la cabeza de tantas sensaciones inundándola al mismo tiempo. Intentó mantenerse en pie mientras él barría su boca con la lengua. Cuando finalmente pensó que volvía a recuperar parte del control, él le demostró que se equivocaba abriéndose paso con los dedos por la cinturilla de sus braguitas y acariciándola hasta hacerle perder el sentido.

Mareada de sensaciones, Sora arqueó la espalda y, al notar el roce de su corta barba mientras chupaba el pezón, enredó apasionadamente los dedos en su pelo. Y, sin pensar, se encontró diciéndole que no parase.

La levanto suavemente y la coloco en la barra de la cocina. Él le bajó las braguitas, dejándola abierta y desnuda ante sus ojos. La hizo retroceder aún más hacia atrás y se colocó sus piernas alrededor de los hombros hasta casi envolverse el cuello Y antes de que ella pudiese exhalar la respiración, le levantó las caderas y enterró el rostro entre sus piernas. Sora se mordió la lengua para evitar gritar cuando deslizó la lengua caliente entre sus pliegues femeninos.

Se retorció frenéticamente bajo su boca mientras él la enloquecía de pasión utilizando la lengua para conducirla con paciencia a un tipo de clímax desconocido para ella. Le introdujo aún más la lengua con el fin de, más que probar su humedad, utilizar la punta de la lengua para lamerla con ansia. Ella sintió que aumentaba la tensión entre sus muslos, justo donde Yamato tenía la boca. De pronto, su cuerpo convulsionó y lanzó un largo suspiro.

Satisfecho y con una sonrisa, se inclinó y la besó para que probara de sus labios su esencia.

Llevo sus manos a su pantalón deshaciéndose de ellos al igual que sus boxers. Pero antes de avanzar, Sora lo detuvo.

−No estoy tomando anticonceptivos.

−¿No?

−No.

−Eso no es problema− le dijo, Se agachó para sacar una envoltura de aluminio de su pantalón, lo rasgó y colocó el preservativo por el grueso de su erección mientras ella lo observaba.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan liberado cuando entró en ella, con cuidado al principio, más rápido después, más fuerte cuando ella lo animó. Desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor sus cuerpos parecían llevar el mismo ritmo; un ritmo no se había perdido. Se movían como si fueran uno solo. Tal vez por eso hacer el amor con ella siempre había sido una experiencia tan asombrosa.

Sora por su parte, sintió que el cuerpo se le rompía en mil pedazos, gritó su nombre y él empezó a hundirse en ella como si su vida dependiese de ello. El orgasmo la recorrió mientras él la embestía de forma intensa haciéndole perder el sentido. Y cuando escuchó el grito ronco que salía de los labios de él volvió a gritar a pleno pulmón sacudida hasta el fondo de su ser por un segundo orgasmo.

Él deslizó los dedos por su pelo y se inclinó para atrapar de sus labios el temblor de su cuerpo. En ese momento ella quiso decirle todas las palabras que se habían formado en su corazón, palabras de amor que quería que él escuchase. Pero no pudo. Aquello era todo entre ambos. Ella lo había aceptado. Y por el momento estaba satisfecha y contenta.

Agotado después de un orgasmo que había sido uno de los mejores de su vida, Yamato tomó su ropa, vistiéndose. Sora se mordió los labios e hizo lo mismo que él.

−Vamos− susurró −Acompáñame a la puerta.

−¿No te quedaras?

El rubio negó.

−Tengo trabajo− mintió.

Sora lo miró con sus grandes ojos rojizos. Él la tomó de las manos y la llevo hasta la puerta con él.

−Buenas noches, Yamato.

Él se inclinó, la besó suavemente en los labios y susurró:

−Buenas noches, Sora.

Abrió la puerta y salió pensando en lo cobarde que era. Se hizo una promesa, no volvería a dormir con ella. Había caído en la tentación y por mucho que hubiese disfrutado era algo que no podía volver a repetirse…

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Sora se apoyó y se deslizo hasta el suelo, sentándose. Pensó en la actitud de Yamato y suspiró. La confundía de una manera extraña, primero era posesivo y después huía como si no sintiese nada. Soltó un quejido de dolor. Negó con la cabeza y pensó que lo mejor sería dormir sin darle paso a esos pensamientos.

.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:.

Una mujer atractiva cepillaba su larga y rubia cabellera frente del enorme espejo. Apartó la mirada de sí misma y dejó su tarea molesta al escuchar lo que su compañera acababa de decirle, así que mirándola fijamente decidió responderle al fin:

−Eso, Querida. Es una completa mentira.

Catherine quedó muda. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Zoe era una mujer de carácter fuerte. Esa mirada le provocaba miedo.

−¡Es verdad!

−Conozco a Yamato Ishida desde hace años… él jamás iría con una mujer a un evento de esa gama… Además, ¿pelirroja? – soltó una risa burlona −a Yamato siempre le han gustado rubias −Catherine parpadeó −Tranquilízate, Catherine. Yamato, jamás ha podido estar con alguien… mucho menos después de mí…

 **CONTINUARA…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

 **CAPITULO 10**

Yamato llegó a su departamento.

Ya había pasado un mes desde su llegada de París y durante ese tiempo, la relación que tenía con Sora se consolidaba cada día más. Era común entre ellos dos el quedar para salir a cenar e inclusive una visita rápida solo para ver cómo estaba. Hacer el amor con ella era algo tan perfecto, que se había convertido en una parte de él. Le parecía tan natural estar con ella. Y daba igual dónde estuvieran: en la cama, en su departamento, en el de él, en la cocina, en un hotel… Se deseaban intensamente y satisfacían sus impulsos.

Solían hablar de todo, salvo del pasado, y poco del futuro. Pero él sí que se planteaba ambos a menudo y se preguntaba hasta cuándo podría seguir con aquello antes de sincerarse con ella. Y qué sucedería cuando lo hiciera…

Decidió invitarla a cenar a su casa, el cocinaría y le contaría la verdad una vez por todas. Había estado comprometido con una mujer hace unos años. Todo había sido un desastre y nunca sintió nada parecido con ella de lo que sentía actualmente por Sora, simplemente aquella mujer era la antítesis de su pelirroja.

Estaba en la cocina sirviéndose una taza de café cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

Miró el reloj. Marcaban las cinco con cuarenta. No esperaba a nadie a esa hora. Sora había quedado formalmente de llegar a las siete. Extrañado abrió la puerta sin mirar por la mirilla y frunció el ceño al ver a Zoe Orimoto con esa sonrisa sínica, detrás de ella se encontraba Ryo exaltado.

−Señor Ishida…

El hombre tenía la respiración entrecortada, pareciera que hubiese corrido un maratón.

−Está bien, Ryo.– interrumpió el rubio adivinando las palabras de su fiel guardaespaldas. Conocía de sobra a esa mujer −Puedes retirarte.

La rubia aprovechó la situación para colarse en su casa. Yamato cerró la puerta, se cruzó de brazos y la miró.

−¿Qué carajos quieres?

−¡Uy! que humor, Ishida. Esa no es manera de tratar a tu ex prometida− se acercó a él, pero este retrocedió −He venido a verte− dijo con una sonrisa radiante dejándose caer en el sofá y cruzó las piernas para mostrar una buena parte de los muslos bajo la minifalda.

Yamato le dirigió una mirada de asco.

−Ya lo has hecho− fue hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta −Ahora, lárgate que espero a alguien.

La rubia se levantó molesta.

−Entonces, ¿era verdad?

−¿Qué cosa?

−Lo de cierta pelirroja, ¿Qué pasó, Yamato?, Pensé que te gustaban rubias…− puso su mano en mentón como si estuviese pensando en algo −Sería bueno darle una visita a Sora Takenouchi para presentarme formalmente… Digo, si es algo serio obviamente le contaste de mi ¿o no?

Miró a Zoe con odio y trató de contener el rechinar de dientes. Fue hasta ella y la tomó del brazo. A la rubia se le borró la sonrisa y soltó un quejido de dolor.

−Llega a hacerle algo o acercarte y yo mismo acabaré con tu vida.

La chica se liberó de su agarre, notó que le había dejado una marca.

−Solo te doy la oportunidad de que cuentes la verdad− lo encaró −Nuestra _verdad−_ puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Yamato la detuvo con sus ojos de iceberg.

−Entre nosotros, ya no hay nada.

La chica molesta se soltó del agarre y se dirigió a la salida.

−Solo atente a las consecuencias…

Yamato respiró con dificultad. Odiaba a esa mujer.

Tomó su teléfono.

−Ryo, asegúrate de que esa mujer no se acerque a Sora. Vigílala todo el tiempo, ¿Entendido?

Molesto fue al baño para darse una ducha. Su invitada llegaría en menos de una hora, y sabía que tendría que tener una larga charla con ella.

.

.

.

Sora estiró las piernas en la cama cuando despertó. Se giró y se talló los ojos, tomó su celular, que, descansaba en el mueble continuo y observó la hora. No tenía ningún mensaje nuevo.

Le pareció extraño, ya que desde su viaje a Francia no había día en el que no tuviera un mensaje de Yamato deseándole buen día. La noche anterior tuvo la sensación durante la cena de que algo no iba bien. Yamato mencionó que debían hablar, ella aceptó. Sin embargo, él no dijo nada. Mencionó que no era importante y ella no le dio importancia. En varias ocasiones lo descubrió mirándola de reojo en más de una ocasión. Y cuando terminaron de cenar, él la envío a su departamento con Ryo. Así de simple, sin hacer el amor. Sin ser él quien la llevara. Suspiró fuertemente. Entregarse a él la había dejado con un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad imborrable. Si permitía que creciera, nunca se apartaría de su lado aferrándose a él como un títere, sin voluntad propia.

«Sólo es una aventura», se recordaba una y otra vez. Pero en el fondo sabía que lo que estaba creciendo entre ellos era otra cosa. ¿Amor? Quizás. Lo único que sabía era que él la hacía sentir tan bien en todo momento, la encendía y la hacía sentirse protegida.

Justo cundo se iba a levantar su teléfono vibró en sus manos. Era un mensaje de él:

 _Espero de todo corazón que hoy tengas un maravilloso día. Lamento mi actitud de ayer. Tengo una reunión importante de trabajo y no podía concentrarme. Lo lamento._

 _Yamato_

Sora se llevó el celular al pecho, satisfecha que de no hubiera vuelto a mencionar que tenían que hablar. Se tumbó sobre la cama con una sonrisa en los labios. De nueva cuenta su imaginación había ido más allá.

Una llamada entrante la sacó de su lucha interna. El numero era desconocido. Parpadeó y decidió contestar.

− _¿Hola? ¿Sora Takenouchi? —preguntó una voz en francés_.

Un cosquilleo invadió todo su cuerpo. Esa voz femenina se le hacía conocida de algún lado.

−Sí, ella habla− contestó firmemente. Hubo una pausa. La chica esperó a que la mujer hablara. A través de la línea percibía una leve tensión −¿Se le ofrece algo?

Escuchó una risa burlona y bufó molesta. En definitiva, no le daba buena espina.

− _Disculpe, Señorita Takenochi. Soy una de sus clientas. Me encantaría que nos encontráramos para comer o algo semejante para discutir acerca de un diseño…_

Frunció el ceño.

−En ese caso, podríamos vernos en mi despacho.

− _Perfecto, nos vemos a las ocho en su oficina._

−A las ocho se cierra la oficina, Señorita.

El silencio pareció prolongarse para siempre. Escuchó varios ruidos que no pudo percibir.

− _No le quitaré mucho tiempo._

Sora colgó el auricular juzgando loca a la mujer. Normalmente sus clientes eran diferentes y las citas las hacían con Meiko, su asistente. Decidió no darle importancia y fue directo al baño para así iniciar su día.

.

.

.

El sol ya se había escondido entre las nubes dando paso a la noche. Sora se encontraba en su gran escritorio, dibujaba a toda velocidad. Raras veces solía tener esa inspiración, así que no la desaprovecharía.

Meiko, siempre anunciaba su salida. Y ese día no fue la excepción. Lo que si fue diferente fue escuchar otra frase muy diferente a la que solía decir siempre a la misma hora.

−Señorita Takenouchi.

Levantó la vista y la vio parada en la entrada, parecía más nerviosa de lo habitual.

−Dime, Meiko.

−Alguien la busca.

Sora arqueó una ceja y antes de poder articular una palabra, una mujer muy atractiva apareció detrás de su asistente, adentrándose al lugar con una confianza única.

Catherine Deneuve, iba sensual y curvilínea en su vestido rojo, le lanzó una mirada desafiante. Sora la reconoció. Era esa mujer que se había colgado del cuello de Yamato el día del desfile.

−No te preocupes, Meiko. Puedes retirarte− sugirió Sora con un forzado tono de cortesía. Por dentro hervía de furia. Así que ella era quien había llamado en la mañana… Estaba confundida.

Meiko hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar dejando a ambas mujeres solas.

Catherine se dedicaba a observar a su alrededor. Sus ojos azules recorrían toda la habitación y tenía una sonrisa cínica en sus labios. Era más que evidente que lo último que quería era un vestido…

Sora suspiró contando hasta diez.

La chica la percibió molesta y sonrió más, mostrando sus dientes perfectos.

−¿En qué puedo servirte?

−¡Oh, vamos! No imaginaras que estoy aquí por un vestido ¿o sí?

Sora arqueó una ceja. No se dejaría intimidar, así que también sonrió.

−Lo sé. Así que si mi "instinto" no me falla− enfatizó −estás aquí por Ishida, ¿cierto?

La mujer se irguió como pavorreal. Su labial rojo hacía un juego perfecto con su vestido.

−Veo que lo entiendes…

−Desde un inicio lo hice…

La sonrisa de la rubia desapareció, parecía molesta.

−Mira… no te quitaré mucho tiempo.

−No lo harás. Por qué no quiero discutir ese tema contigo...

−¿No? Pues eres una tonta. ¡Aprenderías algo! A él no lo conmueve tu estúpido enamoramiento. No le interesan tus patéticos valores de niña mojigata, ni el modo inepto y aburrido de hacerle el amor...

−¿Y tú qué sabes de eso?

−¡Él me lo dijo! ¿Sabes que se ríe de ti, a tus espaldas?

Sora se levantó de su asiento, molesta.

−¡Suficiente! −interrumpió el discurso de la rubia −Ya me lo hiciste saber, ahora te puedes marchar− lo dijo señalando la salida.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en la delgada figura de Sora sin moverse de su lugar.

−Entiendo cómo te sientes− persistió, venenosa −A todas nos ha tratado igual. Te investiga, te da regalos, dice que eres la única mujer con la cual ha recurrido a ese estúpido método, te lleva a su departamento y dice que eres la única que ha estado ahí, al igual que su casa familiar en Francia.

Sora intento ignorar las palabras de esa mujer.

−¿Ya terminaste? −Logró articular, pese a todo su voz sonaba dolida.

−Zoe era mi mejor amiga, supongo que sabes que al igual que yo, se enamoró de Yamato, pensando que él sentía lo mismo por ella, en especial cuando le pidió que se casaran− Sora sintió que el estómago se le anudaba al saber que Yamato había estado comprometido…−Pero en lugar de corresponderle, la despreció una semana antes de la boda. Mi amiga tomó una sobredosis de tranquilizantes... por fortuna, la encontraron antes de que muriera...

Sora tragó saliva.

−Escucha mis advertencias. No te conviene. No confíes en él− su mirada estaba fija en el rostro de la pelirroja. – Él también me sedujo a mí y huyó de Francia, hizo que mi amistad con Zoe se rompiera…

Ante esas palabras arrogantes, una nube de rabia la envolvió.

−No... no te imaginas cuánto lamento oír lo que le sucedió a esa mujer− al fin pudo decir algo, caminó hasta la puerta para invitarla a salir de ahí, de una vez por todas – Puedo imaginarme la amargura que sientes− la miró fijamente −Pero, si hubieses sido su amiga como dices… jamás te hubieses acostado con él, ¿no?

Catherine se levantó de su sitio, no borró su sonrisa, dejó en el escritorio un portafolio y caminó hasta la salida, en donde se detuvo antes de irse para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

−Yo solo digo la verdad de todo… si no me crees, puedes preguntárselo a él. Estás a tiempo antes de que termine tu momento.

Azorada y respirando de prisa, la vio salir.

Regresó a su escritorio y encontró un folder, con sus manos temblando, abrió el sobre. Eran fotografías de Yamato y una chica rubia, una tras otra con diferentes fondos, pero había una que relucía más y era de ellos dos. Yamato hincado frente a ella sosteniendo un anillo, con la torre Eiffel de fondo.

.

.

.

Movida por la emoción, Sora abandonó su estudio y subió a un taxi, no se sentía apta para manejar. El corazón le dolía. Cuando pensó en la posibilidad de salir lastimada, jamás imagino que sería tan rápido. Las palabras de la rubia aun resonaban en su cabeza. No era de extrañar que quisiera tener una aventura con ella. Pero, ¿por qué se enfadaba? Desde el principio supo que se trataba de sexo sin compromiso. Nada más.

Regresó a la realidad cuando había llegado a su departamento. Sintió un alivio una vez que estuvo dentro, sentía que solo ahí podría tener seguridad, ¿por qué Yamato había mentido?

Se quitó sus zapatillas y dejó su bolso en el primer lugar que pudo. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas se derramasen por su rostro. Ella era la única culpable. Nadie le pidió que se enamorase. No debería haber puesto su corazón en ello. Pero lo había hecho y estaba pagando el precio.

.

.

.

Yamato esperaba ansioso a su pelirroja en el restaurante del hotel al que habían acudido juntos en aquella segunda cita, la razón de estar ahí era porque su intención era llevar la relación a un nuevo nivel, pero primero tenían que hablar. No quería que ella se enterara de otras fuentes lo que había pasado años atrás con Zoe, le preocupaba que hubiese malentendidos. Ryo, quien había estado al pendiente de la situación, le había confirmado que la rubia se había ido a su país natal y no se había acercado para nada a su pelirroja. Eso lo alivió.

Ya le había dejado varios mensajes a Sora, pero no le había contestado. Sabía que estaba muy ocupada, su misma asistente se lo confirmó. No fue sino hasta hace unas horas que ella contestó su llamada y aceptó la invitación. Sonaba distante y extraña.

Contuvo el aliento al verla. Iba vestida de negro, del mismo tono que había utilizado la vez que la había conocido en aquel evento. Ella miró en su dirección y caminó con seguridad hasta él. Yamato iba a sonreír, pero la mirada que Sora le dirigió lo dejó paralizado. Tal vez y estaba molesta por que no fue él quien pudo ir por ella, sino Ryo. No fue su culpa, tuvo una junta de último momento y tuvo que mandar a su fiel guardaespaldas.

Había llegado a conocer a Sora tan bien, que pudo percibir que especialmente en esa noche algo había cambiado en ella.

Le ofreció asiento y esperó a que les tomaran la orden, no quería interrupciones.

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, mirándola con intensidad. Sora se obligó a mantener su mirada, como si su curiosidad fuera inocente. Tenía intenciones de conocer más a Yamato, conocer su pasado amoroso, para después mandarlo a volar. Sabía que no tenía derecho a preguntarlo, pues las intenciones habían quedado claras desde un inicio, pero no pudo evitarlo.

−Hola…

−¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

Ella asintió.

−Sí− dijo y soltó una risa forzada −Al menos ahora…

.

.

.

Recorrieron varios kilómetros en los que lo único que rompió el silencio fue la música suave del automóvil. Sora se mostraba distante, parecía tener frío a pesar de llevar su chaqueta que le había puesto al salir del restaurante, le quedaba enorme. Él intentó poner la calefacción.

−No te molestes, puedo soportarlo.

Lo detuvo sin mirarlo.

El hombre apretó el volante y contó hasta diez. Su paciencia estaba terminando. En el poco tiempo que tenía conociéndola, jamás la había visto así de distante y fría. Había soportado su actitud durante toda la cena, pero su tolerancia estaba llegando a su límite.

Cuando llegaron al complejo departamental, ella rápidamente se deshizo del cinturón y cuando iba a abrir la puerta para salir él la detuvo.

−Escucha, no sé qué es lo que tienes− le lanzó una mirada profunda haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo −Si hice algo que te hizo enfadar, dímelo y te dejaré en paz…

Sora soltó una risa.

−No es necesario que sigas fingiendo− aseguró −Te ahorro el trabajo. Dalo por terminado.

Salió al exterior y cerró con un portazo.

Yamato quedó perplejo. Salió como una fiera del coche y la volvió hacia él.

-¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?

−No quiero volver a verte.

Sora lo miró desafiándolo, conteniendo las lágrimas, roja de ira. No jugaría con ella. Aunque él no lo supiera, le había hecho llorar la noche anterior y ella no había llorado nunca por un hombre. Nunca había pensado que ninguno se lo mereciera

Caminó a toda prisa hasta su departamento y subió las escaleras, creyéndose incapaz de tener paciencia para tomar el elevador, pues, el rubio la seguía y antes de que pudiera dar un portazo en las narices de Yamato y poner el seguro, éste metió el hombro por la abertura y forzó su entrada, cerrando la puerta con un estruendo brutal.

Observó la apariencia temblorosa de la chica. Avanzó un paso hacia ella.

−No te acerques... −le advirtió con amargura, mirandolo con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

−No seas tonta, Sora. Sólo quiero hablar contigo− declaró, reduciendo el espacio que había entre ambos.

−Yo no quiero hablar contigo, me mentiste.

−¿En qué te mentí? −inquirió con suavidad.

−¡En todo! ¡no te conozco! ¡No quiero hablar contigo; ni siquiera quiero verte de nuevo! Debí estar loca al confiar en ti como confié…

− Sora− intentó calmarse y respirar −Lo que dices no tiene mucho sentido… ¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué de repente me dices que ya no confías en mí?

Un silencio tenso se prolongó entre ambos…

−¿Quién es Zoe Orimoto?

Yamato parpadeó sorprendido, ¿Cómo era que sabía Sora acerca de Zoe?

Se suponía que Ryo había dicho que nunca se acercó a la pelirroja. Ryo jamás se equivocaba… de seguro había sido otro medio por el cual se había enterado…

−¿Co…cómo es…?

−Solo dime la verdad− interrumpió la pelirroja.

El rubio volteó hacía los lados. Pasó ambas manos por su cabello.

−Alguien de mi pasado…

−¿Fue importante? −interrumpió una vez más.

Yamato tomó su tiempo antes de contestar.

−Si…− Sora bajó la mirada, dolida −Ah, así que es eso− sus ojos fijos la perturbaban −¿Estás celosa?¿A estas alturas del juego?

La muchacha le lanzó una sonrisa irónica.

−¿Celosa? No precisamente. Sólo que pisoteaste una serie de valores que tú, como resulta obvio, no tomas en cuenta…

−¿De que hablas?− preguntó confundido.

Hubo un largo silencio. Confusa y enojada, Sora decidió confesarle. Así que no le quedaba otro remedio que terminar con esa situación. No aceptaría que el siguiera jugando con ella.

−Catherine fue a verme−confesó.

Yamato logró mantener su ira bajo control. Ahora entendía todo… Zoe había mandado a su mejor amiga en representación.

−¿Qué es lo que quería? ¿Qué te dijo?

−Te involucraste con ella...

−¡Basta!− Había logrado provocarlo. La ira brillaba en la mirada azul − Deja de hablar de mi pasado, como si conocieras las circunstancias... – tomo un tiempo para volver a hablar −Pensaba que tal vez y podríamos platicar de una manera más racional... relajados, sin presiones... intercambiando frases civilizadas.

−Quizá no sostenemos una relación civilizada y nunca lo lograremos.

−Quizá.

Sin saber qué hacer, Yamato se quedó pasmado enfrente de ella. Tenía la respiración entrecortada. Él quería decirle su versión de las cosas que habían sucedido, pero simplemente había algo que se lo impedía. Iba a hablar, pero Sora se adelantó...

-¿Sabes una cosa?...Terminé enamorándome. Sí -añadió, al ver la mirada atónita de él-. Estoy de acuerdo. Es una locura. Y, si te sirve de consuelo, creo que me hace tan poca gracia como a ti. Pero es la verdad. No tiene sentido y no soy tan tonta como para pensar que tú sientas lo mismo, pero eso no ha impedido que ocurriera…

−Sora...

La voz profunda contenía una nota cargada de compasión, que le cortó el aliento, llenándola de pánico. No quería escucharlo, él no sentía lo mismo…

−Por favor, déjame en paz...− susurró, con una súplica entrecortada −Vete, Yamato... vete.

La invadió un alivio cuando, después de un corto y tenso silencio, la puerta se cerró con un ruido final. Volvió la cabeza y a través de sus lágrimas, se dio cuenta de que él la había obedecido.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

 **Hola, queridos lectores. Ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza, sé que los motivos y excusas sobran, de todo corazón les confieso que no planeo dejar esta historia que ya está a punto de llegar a su fin.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado un poquito de su tiempo para leerme. Sus comentarios y reviews son bienvenidos y en verdad me ayudan y alientan a continuar, así que si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario les pido que me lo hagan saber. Su opinión es de suma importancia :D**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido, ¡Adios!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

 _ **CAPITULO 11**_

Tres horas de gimnasio y aun no podía sacarla de su mente. Intento de todo: música alta, más intensidad en correr, cargar más peso y nada funcionaba. Salió del gimnasio que tenía en su propio departamento sin poder más. Ahora solo le dolían los músculos.

− _Maldición._

Golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo la pared más cercana que encontró y volvió a repetir el acto hasta que ya no pudo más. Miró el muro que estaba manchada de un color tinto, después miró sus manos, tenía sangre en los nudillos. _Joder, como dolía._

Fue hasta la cocina y llamó a Ryo para que enviara a las personas de mantenimiento a limpiar y arreglar la abolladura de la pared. Del refrigerador tomó una bolsa de hielos y soltó un quejido al ponérsela sobre la lesión.

Aun con solo los pantalones de ejercicio y sin camisa, fue hasta la oficina de su casa, encerrándose. Pudo escuchar murmullos y gente trabajando en donde se había encontrado anteriormente.

−Basta ya...

Decidió que iba a tomarse una copa. De hecho, más de una, las suficientes para que aquella noche, cuando cerrara los ojos, se quedara dormido sin pensar ni soñar. Fue hasta un anaquel y de él sacó una botella añeja de whisky, la destapó y le dio un largo trago.

Era un hecho. Lo que notó era lo profundamente que le dolía el corazón.

Sin embargo, no podía negarlo. Se había enamorado de Sora Takenouchi.

Había permitido que sucediera en Paris, y probablemente antes que eso. Y cada vez que trataba de negarlo caía todavía más. Estaba poniendo el corazón en juego. Una parte de él quería pensar que Sora era distinta, que era como aquellas mujeres con las cuales solía salir. Pero, él sabía que no era así…

… Abrió los ojos e intentó ubicarse, tenía la cabeza como si le hubiesen dado una paliza. Con la mejilla pegada en el escritorio pudo observar una botella de whisky medio vacía. Decidido, despegó su rostro del escritorio y tomó su cabeza. Notó el ardor de sus manos, miró en ellas rastros de sangre seca. Fue hasta al baño y se lavó ambas manos heridas soltando uno que otro quejido de dolor, después tomó unas vendas y las amarró con fuerza.

Cuando salió percibió que ya era de noche. Y nuevamente pensó en ella… ¿Dónde se encontraría? ¿Estaría terriblemente dolida cómo él? ¿Llorando? ¿La estarían consolando sus amigos? ¿Lo odiaría?

Ahogando la maldición fue directo a su dormitorio.

.

.

Era la tercera semana sin estar con ella y ya no lo soportaba, no podía concentrarse y se sentía inquieto, ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaría así? ¿Debería llamarla?

Escuchó el rechinar de la puerta y alzó la vista.

−Hermano− Takeru avanzó lo más rápido que pudo hasta él y lo abrazó −No sabes el gusto que me da verte− dijo sinceramente con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio a Yamato con una cajetilla de cigarros a medio terminar. Se sorprendió, su hermano había dejado de fumar desde hace muchos años.

−¿Qué diablos te pasó?

 _Sora eso fue lo que pasó._ Pensó.

−¿Es evidente, no?− Takeru asintió y tomó asiento enfrente de él −. Es Sora, desde que la conocí no he podido olvidarla…

−Ahora entiendo.

Yamato aprovechó el momento para ir a un minibar y sacar unas latas de cerveza, entregándole una a su hermano. Ambos tomaron al mismo tiempo.

−Nunca quise a nadie como la quiero a ella, Takeru…

−¿Qué hiciste para que te dejara?

El rubio gruñó. Le dolió esa pregunta.

−Es demasiado complicado, Takeru. Le mentí. No le dije la verdad de Zoe y ella lo descubrió…

−¿Por qué lo hiciste?

−Por qué la amo. La amo y no quería herirla sacando temas del pasado que no tienen relevancia.

−¿Cómo lo supo?

−A través de Catherine −sus ojos demostraron odio.

−Entiéndela, Yamato− sinceró Takeru −Se sintió traicionada y expuesta. Habla con ella y di la versión original, la verdadera. Tendrás que decirle todo si quieres que vuelva a confiar en ti.

−Lo intentaré…

.

.

Era otro día más en la oficina. Salía de una junta de unos inversionistas y ahora disponía de tiempo para poder ir a casa. Sin embargo, al llegar a su oficina, fue directo a su escritorio: tomó una hoja de papel y su bolígrafo:

" _Sora_

 _Te extraño. No dejas de estar en mis pensamientos. No sabes lo inmensamente arrepentido que estoy de haberte mentido, de no haberte dicho la verdad. Sé qué si bien no fue la mejor manera de irme esa noche._

 _Estoy muy arrepentido de ser un cobarde y huir, de no contarte toda la verdad de mi pasado. Desde la noche que te conocí sentí una conexión única, qué jamás había sentido por nadie más. Créeme, intenté alejarme de ti y fingir que nada pasaba, pero no pude. Desde que te vi en aquel retrato no pude sacarte de mis pensamientos. Tenía que conocerte y lo hice… hoy puedo asegurarte que después de lo poco que hemos compartido me he enamorado de ti._

 _Solo quiero que sepas que eres alguien muy especial, Sora. Que las cosas que siento por ti jamás las encontraría en nadie más. Yo también tengo demonios del pasado. Me aterra enfrentarlos sin ti. Si no quieres verme o contestarme, yo aún te amaré… estas en mi corazón, Sora. Y eso nadie jamás podrá sacarlo e inclusive tú._

 _I.Y._

Pasaron tres días antes de mandar la carta. Juró que se le hicieron los más eternos, aún no sabía cómo actuar. Pasó por una florería y compro unas hermosas rosas rojas. Dejó la carta junto al arreglo y dio la dirección de su negocio. Sabía que ella casi no pasaba tiempo en casa. Así al mínimo, mandándolas a su oficina tenía la seguridad de que la asistente las recibiría.

.

.

¡Lo estaba llamando!

Dos días después de enviar la carta, ella le llamó y… perdió la llamada por estar en una estúpida reunión. Tenía unas incontrolables ganas de golpear a todos aquellos directivos por no dar por terminada la junta.

Salió y se encerró en su oficina, desesperado tecleó su nombre hasta llamarla. Pensó en que rompería la pantalla del teléfono por la presión ejercida. El tiempo parecía transcurrir más lento mientras la llamada conectaba. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

−Hola…

Una sola palabra hizo que el mundo de Ishida se viniera abajo.

−Sora…¿Cómo estás? Discúlpame por no contestarte, estaba en una reunión.

La escuchó respirar fuertemente por el interceptor.

− _Había dudado en llamarte…− consiguió responder._

−¿Y qué te hizo decidirte?

Su voz se filtró en el cuerpo de Yamato, muy, muy adentro.

Sora se encogió de hombros.

− _Yamato…yo…recibí tu carta…− su voz sonó débil. −Gracias por enviarla, al igual que las flores. Me encantaron…_

−Sora− suspiró −Dame la oportunidad de explicarte todo este embrollo… si después de esto no quieres saber nada de mí, lo entenderé…− aprovechó el silencio para continuar −durante las últimas semanas solo he pensado tanto en ti, no he podido concentrarme en lo que tengo que hacer…

− _Yo también he pensado en ti._

El rubio sonrió.

−Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?− se detuvo en su silla presidencial. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aflojó el nudo de su corbata −Dime dónde estás. Me tendrás allí en un momento.

Ella soltó una risa nerviosa.

− _¿Tan rápido? ¿Y tus negocios?_

−Se las podrán arreglar sin mí...

.

.

Sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora, buscó en donde estacionar su auto desesperado. Habían quedado de verse en el sótano de un estacionamiento de una plaza comercial, se preguntó ¿Qué pasaría ahora entre ellos dos? ¿sería el fin de todo?... no quiso pensar en eso. Saltó del coche y cerró la puerta.

La vio recargada afuera de su auto concentrada en su teléfono, ignorando su presencia. Su imagen le parecía irreal, avanzó lentamente hasta ella, se veía diferente. Debió de haber perdido unos kilos, lucía más delgada. Enseguida, estuvo junto a ella.

Ella levantó su mirada e hicieron contacto visual.

−Hola.

−Hola− su voz era suave −Tu...−apretó los labios un momento y miró sus manos vendadas− ¿Qué le sucedió a tus manos?

−He tenido heridas peores…

Ella se sonrojó, sabía a lo que se refería…

.

.

Lo miró de soslayo. Estaba agarrando con fuerza el volante, con los ojos centrados en la carretera, atento y concentrado al hueco que dejaban libre los limpiaparabrisas. Él le había sugerido ir a un lugar más privado en el que pudiesen hablar sin miradas curiosas. Sora se sentía tan segura a lado de Yamato. No había nadie en el mundo con quien prefiriera estar en esa situación más que con él. Era el único.

El coche siguió avanzando en medio de la lluvia que poco a poco iba desapareciendo. Visualizó un mirador.

−Llegamos− dijo Yamato mientras apagaba el motor. −Vamos.

Ella obedeció y salió del auto. Caminó unos pasos más que él, viendo las luces de la ciudad.

−¿Qué sucedió entre tú y Zoe?− soltó de golpe la pelirroja.

Yamato suspiró.

−Nos comprometimos por equivocación− hizo un silencio, antes de continuar −Nuestras familias eran amigas. Nos presionaron para que nos casáramos. Zoe estaba dispuesta a posesionarse de la riqueza de mí familia, pero por desgracia amaba a otro hombre, un hombre que no tenía dinero…

Sora lo miró expectante.

−¿Y qué pasó?

−¿Necesito continuar?− preguntó molesto. Pero al ver la mirada recriminatoria de Sora decidió hacerlo −Mi ego no soportó la idea de que mi futura esposa prefiriera a otro. Al descubrirlos juntos y conocer la verdad, rompí él compromiso…

−Pero… Catherine dijo que ella intentó suicidarse− afirmó Sora, contemplándolo sin comprender −Si no te amaba, ¿por qué…?

−Su amante también la dejó. Sólo le interesaba tener una fuente de ingresos mediante una aventura con la esposa de un millonario…− negó, perdido en sus recuerdos −Zoe es una mujer difícil, me rogó que no rompiera nuestro compromiso. Me juró que me amaba, que nunca más llegaría a verla con otro. Pero yo era demasiado arrogante para perdonarla. No le creí. En el fondo, sospecho que me agradaba esa excusa para recobrar mi libertad.

La expresión de ella no cambió, pero su mirada se suavizó.

−¿Y con Catherine, qué fue lo qué paso?

Yamato se encogió de hombros.

−Una venganza personal, supongo…− Sora asintió tratando de asimilar −Ella es igual a Zoe. A esas mujeres les encanta estar en problemas, hablar por hablar…

−Ella dijo cosas terribles acerca de mi y de ti…

−¿Y tú le creíste?

Sora bajó la mirada asintiendo.

−¿Qué más podía hacer? Yo confié en ti, tocó partes sensibles…

−Necesitaba alejarme y ordenar mis pensamientos, te lo debía. Tenía que asegurarme de que podía deshacerme de todos los demonios que tú habías descubierto y de que sería capaz de ofrecerte el amor que tanto merecías. Ahora ambos lo sabemos…− Él se acercó y la tomó del rostro −¿Me crees ahora?− le preguntó sosteniéndole la mirada.

−Sí− murmuró Sora. Él asintió, satisfecho con la respuesta.

−Nunca me planteé tener una relación seria con ninguna mujer. Hasta que apareciste tú. Contigo me ha costado mantener mis sentimientos a raya, y me he visto deseando cosas que no debería desear− tomó aire −Aunque yo no quisiera esto dejó de ser para mí algo más que sexo sin compromiso. Quise decírtelo entonces pero no quería presionarte.

Ella le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo besó antes de esperar a que lo hiciera él. Durante una décima de segundo el rubio se quedó inmóvil, con el corazón a punto de escapársele del cuerpo, pero después la estrechó con fuerza y la besó con el ansia y la pasión contenida de las últimas semanas.

Después de unos minutos cayó en la cuenta en la fuerza que ejercía abrazándola.

−Te estoy haciendo daño.

−No, no− estaba tan eufórica y ebria de amor que nada más le importaba. La amaba. Él la amaba −No me sueltes nunca…

.

.

Él cruzó el espacio que los distanciaba y la besó. Pensó en sus labios, en que eran muy suaves. Estaban fríos a pesar de la calefacción. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y hundió las manos en su pelo. Después, murmuró su nombre.

Él la agarró de la nuca y la besó con más fuerza. Ella gimió y aquel sonido se le clavó en la cabeza como si fuera un rayo. Los cinturones de seguridad los estaban estrangulando y él los desabrochó. Después, la atrajo hacia él y se la subió encima. La fragancia de su pelo sedoso lo invadió mientras deslizaba las manos por debajo de la chaqueta de ella. Sólo le importaba seguir así. Metió los dedos por debajo de la camisa y se encontró con la suavidad de su piel. Ella contuvo el aliento, después, dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y se movió contra él, dejó escapar una carcajada.

−No he hecho el amor en un coche.

−Bueno− dijo entre besos −Está será tu primera vez…

−Acaríciame−murmuró y se apretó más contra él. Hasta que notó el calor de él con más profundidad.

−¿Aquí?− él deslizó por fin las manos hacia arriba, acariciando los laterales de sus pechos.

Ella tomó aliento.

−Sí.

−¿Aquí?− lentamente le rodeó los pechos. Agachó la cabeza y presionó la boca contra la base de su cuello. Las sensaciones se agolpaban. Sentía que las piernas le temblaban y se aferró a sus hombros. El pelo de él le acarició la mejilla y ella inclinó la cabeza para frotarse contra sus mechones.

−Sí.

Él dejó escapar un sonido mientras deslizaba un brazo por su cintura.

−¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió, tomándolo del cabello besándolo ferozmente.

Yamato inclino el asiento con una palanquita de lado e intercambio posiciones. Él encima.

Entonces, no pudo evitar los sonidos que escaparon de su garganta cuando los largos dedos de él subieron su falda hasta la cintura. Sus manos le acariciaron las piernas y después, introdujo los dedos por dentro de la tela, hacia sus piernas. Enseguida, los introdujo más allá. Ella soltó varios gemidos.

Él apartó la mano y se incorporó. Se desabrochó el pantalón y lo bajó lo suficiente. Ella tomó aire muy despacio, sin apartar los ojos de su cuerpo. Adorándolo. Yamato se movió de repente, hundiéndose en el hueco de sus caderas. Ella contuvo el aliento y sintió lo profundo que era el placer. Sus movimientos la apretaban más contra él. Él la sujetó por las rodillas con una caricia nada tranquilizadora.

Él la besó.

−Perdóname− susurró, muy despacio, y se introdujo en su interior, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella al mismo tiempo −En verdad… perdóname…

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_


	12. Epilogo

**CAPITULO 11**

 **EPILOGO**

La música sonaba de fondo, mientras unos cincuenta familiares y amigos comían, bebían y charlaban. El elegante salón estaba decorado con adornos dorados, con flores por todos lados.

A un lado, cerca de la mesa en la que había ponche y una larga barra de postres, Sora apretaba la mano de Yamato. Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco hasta media pierna. Era el día de bodas de Mimi y nunca la había visto así de feliz.

-¿Cuándo dejará de mirarme de esa forma?- preguntó el rubio afligido ante la mirada perpetrarte de Mimi Tachikawa.

Sora la miró de reojo y rió.

-Fuiste tú quien provocó todo.

Yamato soltó un bufido.

-Fue la culpa de Kou, si el jamás hubiese abierto la boca estoy seguro de que ella jamás me vería de esa forma...

Sora negó divertida.

Nueve meses había pasado desde que habían decidido formalizar su relación, nueve meses en los cuales habían ido construyendo una relación cada vez más fuerte y desde hace dos meses había conseguido convencerla para que se mudara con él. Ella viajó con él a Kyoto en vacaciones para que él conociera a sus padres. Todo ese tiempo que había transcurrido a su lado había sido perfecto.

El sonido de unas risas hizo que Sora se girara para mirar a la pareja de recién casados. Acababan de cortar el enorme pastel y la música invadió el lugar.

-Intenta ignorarla- dijo contundente y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. -¿A que no hacen una hermosa pareja?- preguntó mirando como Mimi bailaba con su ahora esposo, Koushiro.

-Claro...- respondió atrayéndola más hacía él -Ven, quiero llevarte a un lugar...- dijo seductoramente.

Sora trago saliva y se sonrojó. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos no podía acostumbrarse a sus arranques de seductor profesional, así que asintió y se dejó guiar.

La guio por un camino iluminado tenuemente hasta llegar a un jardín precioso.

-¿Sora?

Ella alzó la vista para mirar a Yamato. Él bajó al instante la boca hacia la suya y la besó con un deseo que ella no pudo evitar corresponder. Capturó la lengua con la suya y empezó a hacer toda clase de cosas escandalosas con ella. Cayó entonces en la cuenta de dónde estaban, a pesar de que no hubiese gente en ese lado del local no dejaba de ser un lugar público, así que hizo un esfuerzo por apartar la boca de la suya, dio un paso atrás y aspiró con fuerza el aire.

-¿No te han dicho que no puedes ir por ahí besando de esa forma en un lugar público? –bromeó.

-No, y además no escucharía a quien me lo dijera. Sería un consejero pésimo –se acercó otra vez a ella y apretó el cuerpo contra el suyo.

Sora sintió su erección fuerte y dura.

-Me voy, y creo que tú deberías quedarte aquí hasta que te recuperes.

El rubio se rio.

-Mientras tú estés cerca no me recuperare nunca... a menos que compartas cama conmigo. Y he estado pensando, ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí? –le preguntó inclinándose para mordisquearle los labios.

-Yamato–susurró ella -, tengo que volver a la boda. Mimi va a echarme de su boda si no me ve cerca.

Se alejo de él dando la vuelta, pero antes de poder avanzar él la tomo de la mano haciendo que volteara hacia él.

-Y si vas... yo jamás podré invitarte a la mía- dijo deslizándole la boca por el cuello.

-¿A... a qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó apartándose otra vez de sus brazos.

Entonces sucedió.

Vio como el chico se inclinaba ante ella. Tragó saliva.

Sin perder contacto visual él sacó de su bolsillo una cajita negra y elegante. Todo fue en cámara lenta. Abrió poco a poco la caja anunciándose por si solo un hermoso anillo con un perfecto diamante.

Ella tapó sus labios con sus manos y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos rubíes.

-Sora, ¿te casarías conmigo?

-S...si...

Yamato sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Me permites...?- preguntó llevando una de sus manos a las de ella que aún tenía en sus labios. Ella asintió nerviosa, tomó su dedo anular y colocó el hermoso anillo. La levantó del suelo y dio vueltas con ella mientras le daba un dulce beso. -Es a ti a quien quiero, Sora. No solo como mi amante, sino como mi esposa.

Si aquello no era el paraíso, estaba muy cerca de serlo. Dio las gracias por haber podido encontrar, contra todo pronóstico, a la única mujer que pudo liberarlo de su pasado y hacer que su vida fuera plena.

La acomodó entre sus brazos y se quedó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Te amo- le susurró él en su oído.

-Lo sé...

 **FIN**

 **NA: Sé que tardé mucho tiempo en actualizar y que este final es muy cliché, pero en verdad ya tenía parte de él escrito así que no me odien.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me siguieron, tanto de manera expositiva y los que fueron más silenciosos. Les deseo lo mejor de todo. Gracias por tanto.**

 **Nos veremos próximamente. Tengo más proyectos en mente, es solo que mi computadora no me ayuda.**


End file.
